LA HIJA DE LA OSCURIDAD
by Bellatrix Uchiha
Summary: LA HISTORIA DE LA HIJA DE LORD VOLDEMORT Y BELLATRIX LESTRANGE... QUIEREN SABER COMO SERÀ ESTA CHICA? ACAN CLIK Y LEAN!
1. Chapter 1

-¡Dora devuélveme mi carta!... Eres una estúpida, tu ya hiciste Hogwarts, y nadie leyó tu carta. Devuélvemela, o te mataré.  
-Jaja… vamos Bet, atrápala si puedes, o pon tu pelo color fuccia y te la devuelvo.  
-Tu lo único que haces es que los metamorfomagos nos veamos como estúpidos, devuélveme esa carta ahora-dijo y se rompió un cuadro en la cabeza de Nimphadora Tonks.  
-¡MAMÁ! CONTROLA A LA BESTIA, ME ESTÁ TIRANDO CUADROS POR LA CABEZA.  
-¡Betelgeuse! Deja en paz a tu prima-se oyó la voz de Andrómeda desde la cocina- Dora, devuélvele su carta.  
Ambas primas a regañadientes se separaron, una con carta en mano se fue a su cuarto, dio un portazo y se puso a leer su carta.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Betelgeus Belladona Riddle**

Betelgeus fue con su tía Andrómeda al Callejón Diagon, estaba muy emocionada por comprar su varita, y el resto de las cosas, pero en especial por la varita.  
Su prima, a la cual odiaba en un 100, le había dicho que el vendedor de varitas parecía muerto. Y si era un inferí (había leído de ellos en lo periódicos de cuando su padre "gobernaba"), ella lo descubriría, sabía reconocer un inferí cuando lo veía.  
Al llegar al callejón, vio todo el mundo mago, que ya conocía pero fue corriendo al local de las varitas con su tía detrás.  
-Hola… Sr. Ollivanders  
-Srta. Riddle, la esperaba.  
-Me imagino… aquí llega mi tía.  
-Sra. Tonks, buen día.  
En unos segundos comenzó a tomar medidas de todo su cuerpo una cinta mágica, mientras Ollivanders (que no estaba muerto) hablaba con su tía de su varita mágica que parecía estar fallando.  
-Mhm… parece que hace muchos encantamientos cerca con fuego, y la madera de esta varita, es sacad de una extraña alga, como ya sabes, entonces, puede estar recistiéndose a hacer siertos hechizos.  
-Claro, y la cola de Kelpie… todo de agua… lo supuse, pero nunca antes había tenido problemas.  
-Siempre tienen una vida útil, a pesar de eso, la tiene en un exelente estado. No necesita cambiarla.  
Bet, se estaba poniendo histérica, la cinta estaba enrroscandose por su cuello y cabía destacar que era suceptible a cosas que se enroscan en su cuello. El anciano al notarlo, se la sacó enseguida.  


-Perdona, veamos…  
Comenzaron a probar varitas inútilmente, terminó por romper el vidrio del patio de la tienda cuando Ollivanders decidió pasar a la sección de varitas raras.  
-Jaja, recuerdo que conmigo pasó lo mismo, aunque Dora, resultó ser normal.  
-Tus hermanas también tuvieron problemas con su varita.-dijo pensativamente, pero aun más contento que antes, le parecía divertido que no se encontrara una varita para ella.  
-25 cm. Madera de ébano, núcleo de pluma de Puffskein.  
La tomó y dejó de color blanco el mostrador negro.  
-¿Te molestaría elegir la que más te guste?  
-No, claro que no. Pasó detrás del mostrador, y se puso a ver las varitas raras. Hasta que vió una caja de color rojo con dibujitos dorados, la agaró, la madera era extrañamente cálida, y de un color verde aceituna. La agarró y sintió una gran conección con ella apuntó a la puerta de atrás y dijo "reparo", y el vidrio volvió enseguida a su estado original.  
-La encontré… es esta.  
-Interesante, elección básicamente imposible. ¿Sabes algo? Cuando un fabricante de varitas, hace la primera, siempre se dice que nunca se venderá. Pero, esta, fue la primera que hice yo, y parece la indicada, 27 cm, madera de baobab con núcleo de piel de cobra real. Los materiales, fueron los primeros que ví. El baobab estaba en el fondo de mi casa, y la piel de la cobra, me la dio un sanador después de que la misma me atacó, por esa pequeña casi muero.  
-Me gusta, tiene historia. Me encanta.  
-Serán 7 galeons.  
Alegre la chica salió del local. Haciendo hechizos sencillos, le cambió de color la cartera a su tía, entre otras cosas.  
Después compraron sus cosas y fueron a tomar un helado a la heladería de Florean Fortescue. Y en eso se encontraron con una familia de rubios, altos y la mujer miraba a su tía con una cara de asco, que era totalmente indescriptible.  
-Narcissa-dijo Andrómeda  
-Traido-Dromeda-dijo Narcissa- y Bet-cuando la vió una sonrisa se curvó en su cara.-… jaja, a pesar de la metamorfosis, sos igual a Bellatrix.  
-Si, y estoy orgullosa de eso, ya que es muy linda. Mira, si vienes a arruinar mi helado, puedes irte. –dijo Bet.  
-Jajaja… ¿Tía Dromy te contó toda la historia?-dijo Cissy  
-Con lujo de detalles. Pienso que Draco, es igual a Lucius. Y que tu serías mucho más linda si no fuera porque tratas de no serlo.  
-Sos igual de arrogante que Bella. Bueno ya nos iremos conociendo más, si quieres puedes venir a pasar navidad en casa.  
-Gracias, lo evaluaré… Tía.  


Andrómeda se quedó mirándola. Como si quisiera decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Solo se empezó a reír como una desquiciada.  
-¿Así que ahora haces el papel de tía buena? Jajaja… le hubieras escrito alguna vez _Cissy_  
Narcissa se dio vuelta y se fue con su marido y su hijo.  
Todo continuó igual.  
A la semana el 1º de septiembre, se preparó para ir con su tío, tía y prima a la plataforma 9 ¾, en Kings Cross.  
Atrabesaron la barrera, y se encontraron con que un par de pelirrojos, idénticos habían hecho explotar una bomba de olor. Bet, hizo un hechizo para anular el olor, ya que le molestaban las bromas, y había aprendido de su "querida" prima, como apagar esos olores.  
-Oh… Mira la novata, anuló nuestra bomba-dijo uno de los gemelos  
-Eso parece Fred-dijo el otro.  
-Son molestos-dijo Bet.- Aléjense de mi.  
-Percy 2, diría yo, la historia se repite…-(G)  
-Con una cara más bonita, pero igual de pomposos-(F)-. Quieres conocer a nuestro hermano, Percy.  
-No querría conocer a alguien que sea familiar de ustedes, no parecen ser muy… normales.  
-Ay… la nenita tiene miedo de los Weasley… ¿qué nos vas a hacer?-dijo (F) burlonamente- no creo que sepas hacer ni si quiera un hechizo defensivo.  
-¡Basta!-Dijeron Andrómeda y la madre de los pelirrojos a la vez. Pero era demasiado tarde, Bet, le había tirado una maldición a Fred, que hizo que se le pusiera verde la cara.  
-¡Betelgeuse!-dijo Andrómeda,- pidele disculpas.  
-¿Disculpas?, ¿yo?. A un "nenito" que no sabe hacer un hechizo defensivo. Mi nivel es demasiado bueno para pedirle disculpas a alguien como él, teniendo en cuenta que el empezó.-dijo desafiante Bet, mirando de Fred a su tía-  
-Los siento-dijo Andrómeda dirigiéndose a Fred y luego a su madre.-Es que es muy impulsiva y su prima es como ellos y entonces sabe algunos hechizos.  
-No te preocupes Andrómeda, estoy acostumbrada a los gemelos, aunque normalmente, los problematicos son ellos, no es toda la culpa de Betelgeuse.-Y ustedes dos… OCACIONANDO PROBLEMAS CUANDO SU HERMANO ESTA MUERTO DE NERVIOS… QUE MAL EJEMPLO.  
Después de este incidente Bet, se fue directamente hacia el tren saludando a su tía y tío.  
Dentro del tren, se decidió a jugarles una broma a esos dos "bromistas". Así que se cambió el color del pelo a castaño claro, se lo dejó liso y se cambió su color gris de ojos a verdes.  
El tren ya había arrancado, cuando vió que los gemelos y un amigo de ellos no encontraban compartimiento, y ella fue muy disimuladamente y se chocó con el amigo, les preguntó si buscaban compartimiento y le dijo que el de ella estaba libre y que lo podían compartir.  
-¿Y tu como te llamas?-(F)  
-Em… yo… Belladona Black-dijo usando su segundo todo  


-Te llamas como un veneno.-Lee Jordan  
-Sí, mi madre esta loca…-dijo sin pensar  
-Está… ¿y porqué viniste con tu tía a la estación?-(F)  
-Jajaja… si… esta… viva… pero muerta-dijo pensando en Azkabán, y pensando que no había pensado que le iban a preguntar de sus padres.  
-¿Cómo?-dijeron los tres  
-Si… es que ella… está muerta para mí. Mi padre murió de verdad, en la época de Voldemort.-las caras de los presentes se vieron con terror en cada poro.-perdón, acostumbro a llamarlo por su nombre… mi madre, lo abandonó, y el murió. Y ahora vivo con mi tía.  
-¡TE LO DIJE GEORGE! ¡ELLA ES METAMORFOMAGA!  
-¿qué?-Dijo Bet asombradísima, y horrorizada de haber caído en el juego de palabras.  
-Cuando me hechizaste, tu pelo se tornó azul-(F)  
-E hicimos una apuesta- (G)  
-YO decía que eras metamorfomaga- (F)  
-Yo que era la luz del rayo-(G)  
-YO NO ENTIENDO NADA-Lee  
Fred y George, le explicaron toda la historia. Bet, se quedó anonadada en el sillón del tren.  
-Así que… señorita Riddle…-se rió Fred- La descubrimos.  
-Lo admito, son medianamente inteligentes, pero cuando esté en tercero, los superaré-Dijo Bet orgullosa de si misma.  
-Claro-(G)  
En el resto del viaje, se dio cuenta de que los gemelos no eran tan insoportables, y venían de una familia de sangre pura.  
Fue a ver al hermano de Fred y George, Ron, que iba a entrar a Hogwarts como ella…  
-¡Hola! Betelgeuse Riddle…-dijo Bet  
-Ron Weasley- dijo el obviamente hermano de los gemelos  
-Harry Potter-dijo el que estaba con Ron.  
Instintibamente Bet sacó su varita le apuntó con ella a la cara, y le dijo –alejate de mi- en tono firme,- o te juro que olvidaras haber nacido-todos en el compartimiento la miraban atónitos, ella se dio cuenta, así que continuó-jajaja-con risa de histérica maniática-te lo creíste. Mucho gusto Potter-dijo tendiéndole la mano.  
Los gemelos se empezaron a reír, y todo quedó por una broma.


	2. Chapter 2

Llegaron al castillo, Bet, se quedó con una chica muy inteligente (lamentablemente impura) que había conocido en el tren, llamada Hermione Granger, a pesar de eso, parecía ser una sabelotodo insufrible, pero era solo un defecto. Al llegar se separó de los gemelos. Ellos se fueron para la zona del pueblo, según le dijeron, tenían que ir en carruajes.

Ellas dos se fueron al encuentro de un hombre enorme, que extrañamente parecía ser amigo de Potter, y fueron en botes y atravesaron el lago.

Ella creyó que en el lago había algo, pero no le dio miedo, ya lo sabía, según le contó su prima.

Llegaron al castillo y los esperaba una mujer con cara severa, alta con el pelo negro atado en un apretado rodete. Se enteraron de que era la sub-directora, y además la jefa de la casa Griffindor. Les contó que iban a ser seleccionados, para ir a sus casas. La mayoría parecía estar muy nerviosos. Hermione, estaba diciendo todos los hechizos y cosas que se había aprendido.

-JAJA, no estés nerviosa, acá lo que cuenta es tu carácter. Si estás así con los libros vas a terminar en Ravenclaw. "el saber desmesurado es el mayor tesoro de los hombres". En fin, yo no se donde terminaré, solo sé que no seré de Hufflepuff, aunque tenga que hacer una escena, mi prima Nimphadora, fue de Hufflepuff, y por favor, no quiero parecerme a ella.

-Creo que son demasiadas cosas como para que me entren en la cabeza.-dijo la chica muy nerviosa.

-Prima-dijo una voz arrastrada por su espalda. Bet dejó sus ojos en blanco y se volvió para ver a Draco, el rubio descerebrado.

-Mi querido Draquito. ¿Qué necesitas de mi?

-Por favor, solo que no digas que somos familia, ya nos estas ensuciando bastante el nombre al estar con los traidores Weasley, lo que falta es que no seas de Slytherin.

-JAJAJA.¿ Y tu crees que a mi me interesa lo que tu estúpido cobarde opines? Tu madre ya ensució suficiente el nombre de la familia al casarse con Malfoy, sos una vergüenza.

-Y TU tía…

-Callensé- dijo la voz de la Profesora Minerva McGonagall.-ahora pasarán al Gran Salón, para ser seleccionados.

Todos estaban en silencio.

Comenzaron a llamar a gente para que se probara el sombrero seleccionador.

-Granger, Hermione- dijo McGonagall, y pasó Hermione al taburete.

Pasaron unos minutos y el sombrero gritó ¡¡GRIFFINDOR!!, y así siguieron

-Malfoy, Draco

El sombrero cuando apenas rozó su cabeza gritó ¡¡SLYTHERIN!!

Harry Potter, quedó en Griffindor, y los gemelos presumieron "tenemos a Potter" a todos los que miraban con cara de tontos a la nueva celebridad.

-Riddle, Betelgeuse- dijo McGonagall, Bet caminó hacia el banco.

El sombrero le tapó los ojos, y hacía que su pelo largo le hiciera picar los ojos.

-Mmm… veo una mente brillante, exelente para los duelos veo, hija de magos muy poderosos, sin duda, tenebrosos, ¿Slytehrin sería muy indicado para ti no?-Bet rió para sus adentros, sabía que iba a decir eso.-Pero tienes características de una Ravenclaw. Griffindor, te haría un icono de su historia, y si por casualidad se me ocurriera ponerte en Hufflepuff, se que tratarías de quemarme, pero tranquila, no eres para Hufflepuff. Veamos, se que será difícil al principio, pero es lo mejor.-Esa voz en su oído se calló, ¿qué haría el sombrero loco, ella no quedaría en Slytherin?- el grito del sombrero le ensordeció los oídos, no lo podía creer.

-¡¡GRIFFINDOR!!

Los Griffies, aclamaron a su nueva integrante, los gemelos le dejaron un lugar en el banco entre los dos y se sentó se agarró la cabeza con las manos y simplemente pensó en todo lo que le iba a decir Malfoy.

El hermano de los gemelos quedó también en Griffindor. Sus compañeras de curso además de Hermione, eran dos obsesivas con la belleza, Parvati Patil y Lavander Brown.

Comieron muy bien, se llenaron, y ella tendría que haber seguido a el hermano mayor de los gemelos, que era insoportable, pero ella se fue con Lee y los gemelos que TENIAN que mostrarle algo.

Le mostraron un mapa que tenía todo, TODO, lo que pasaba en Hogwarts. Era incerible.

Llegaron a la torre Griffindor sin saber la contraseña, pero, los esperaba en la puerta Percy (el hermano prefecto).

-¡USTEDES DOS! SIEMPRE METIENDOSE EN PROBLEMAS, ¿NO ENTIENDEN QUE ES UNA ALUMNA DE PRIMERO? NO DEBEN LLEBARSELA, AL MENOS NO HOY SE PODRÍA HABER PERDIDO.

-JAJAJA… si señor sabelotodo, te digo, yo se como llegar a esta torre, y creo que no corría riesgo de muerte por estar con ellos tres, la verdad, ¿alguna vez pensaste en dejar vivir en paz a la gente?, parece que además de sabelotodo sos "curioso", pero cuidado porque la curiosidad mató al gato, y te recomiendo empezar a independizarte, y no hacer todo lo que te dice tu madre.-Dijo Bet, dejando callados a los 4 oyentes.

Percy tenía cara de que nunca haber escuchado que un alumno que recién llegaba le hablara tan certeramente. Y los gemelos y Lee tenían una cara de estar soñando despiertos, que le dio risa.

-Nos podés decir la contraseña y salir de mi vista-no era para nada una pregunta.

-Muerte a los dragones-dijo y entro a través del retrato

-Eres genial-dijeron Fred y Georege al mismo tiempo.

-JAJAJA… ¿eso les parece genial?, no me conocen-y tras decir esto, Bet, se fue a su habitación, donde estaban sus tres compañeras hablando de sus familias.

-Hola Betelgeuse… ¿Y tu familia?, ¿quiénes son tus padres?-dijo la indú Parvati.

-Mi familia… digamos que sufrió una gran quiebra, vivo con mi tía Andrómeda, su esposo Ted Tonks y mi fastidiosa prima Nimphadora.

-Ah… y tus padres…-dijo la amiga de esta Lavander.

-Te recomiendo que no saques conclusiones. Mis padres es un asunto mio, y si la afirmación es que están muertos, mi respuesta, es mucho peor que eso.-Diciendo esto se acostó y se durmió sintiendo la mirada de sus compañeras, y el ruido que hizo Hermione, a la cual apreció mucho por no preguntarle de su familia.

A la mañana siguiente la tuvo que despertar Hermione, porque ella estaba profundamente dormida, ellas bajaron juntas a desayunar, Bet se encotró con los gemelos abajo, y hablaron hasta que fue hora de irse a clases, la primer materia que tenían era Transformaciones. Les fue muy bien a las dos.

Así Bet y Hermione se fueron haciendo amigas, pero hubo un incidente en Halloween, un Troll entró al colegio, y casi asesina a Hermion, y las salvaron Ron y Harry, así que últimamente ella estaba más con ellos, y Bet, pasaba los horarios en los que coincidia con los gemelos y Lee.

Fin de año, Harry Potter, logró salvar a la piedra filosofal de Voldemort, el cual era su ex profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. O sea, Bet tuvo a su padre, enfrente por un año y ni se dio cuenta. No sabía si sentirse mal o bien por eso.

En fin, Bet logró acostumbrarse a ser Griffindor, pese a que le costó. Pero fue una buena opción, se hizo buenos amigos, tres inseparables, y Hermione, que era el lado comprensivo que necesitaba a veces, y las tareas que se olvidaba.

El expreso de Hogwarts, nuevamente, ella fue con Lee, Fred y George en un vagón. Hablaron durante todo el viaje, y se hizo verdaderamente corto.

En la estación se encontró con su tía, se despidió de Hermione, y quedaron en verse en el verano.

Bet estaba escribiendo una carta para Hermione, para invitarla a su casa hasta que comenzaran las clases nuevamente. Y por detrás viene una chica con el pelo celeste, y la asusta, lo que causa que ella tire el tintero ensima de la carta.-ERES IDIOTA NIMPHADORA, no ves que me haces tirar todo, arruinaste mi carta-

-OH, la pobre Betty no puede limpiar su carta…

-¡Límpiala si sabes lo que es bueno para ti!

-¡Fregotego!, estas muy sensible últimamente primita…-en eso una lechuza que parecía caerse a pedazos, golpeó la ventana. Dora


	3. Verano y Càmara Secreta

_Querida Srta. Riddle:_

_¿Cómo está pasando sus vacaciones? _

_Espero que bien, en verdad, escribimos para ver si querías verte con George, Lee y yo, en Diagon Alley, el 10 de Agosto, para comprar las cosas de colegio y ponernos al tanto de todo. _

_La lechuza, eso te tenía que decir, dale agua cuando llegue, sino es probable que muera mientras respondes la carta._

_También me interesaría saber la fecha de tu cumpleaños…_

_Eso, espero que estes bien, y hayas usado algunos de los "trucos" que te dimos con tu hermana xD._

_Un beso… _

_Fred Weasley_

_PD:¿Notaste que formal fue la carta?_

_Querido Fred: _

_si, note lo formal que fue la carta, y mi cumpleaños es el 10 de agosto, así que espero que me lleves algún regalo en nuestro encuentro,_

_Saludos a George y a Lee (si te comunicas con él)_

_Bet_

_PD: Iré con Hermione, ya que pasará el resto de las vacaciones conmigo y viene para mi cumpleaños._

Le divertía mucho hacer bromas "via lechuza" el problema, es que con esa lechuza, no podía hacer más de 2 viajes, así que la carta de respuesta, la envió con la lechuza de su tía y la otra fue con ella.

10 de agosto

Sonó el timbre de la casa a las 10 de la mañana, una Dora abrió la puerta, y saludó a la chica de pelo castaño enmarañado.

-Mi prima se está vistiendo, si quieres puedes dejar tu baúl aquí-dijo señalando el suelo- Mi madre está en la cocina con mi padre, dame un minuto que los llamo.-la chica de pelo rosa, tomó aire y gritó-HERMIONE ESTÁ AQUÍ.-Vinieron de la cocina Ted Tonks y Andrómeda Tonks.

-Hola querida-dijo Drome.- Bienvenida.-Ted le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Hola Sra. Tonks, Sr. Tonks.-dijo tímidamente Hermy.

Al rato bajó por la escalera que había detrás del juego de living una chica de pelo turquesa, que reconoció como Bet.

-¡¡Hola Herms!!-dijo Bet, viendo que Hermione la observaba con cara rara le dijo-El pelo se pone turquesa cuando recién me despierto, no lo viste en Hogwarts, porque me despierto antes y sigo en la cama… jajaja.

-OH.

-Bueno,¿ vamos a Diagon Alley?

-Sí… ¿Cómo iremos?

-Con polvos flú por su puesto, voy yo primero y tu me copias.-se metió en la chimenea y gritó-¡DIAGON ALLEY!-y desaparecí en una nuve de llamas verde esmeralda.

Llegó a la chimenea del caldero chorreante, y esperó a Hermione, que llegó con una cara de asustada, muy divertida. Fueron a la pared de ladrillos, marcaron la convinación de ladrillos con la varita y entraron a Diagon Alley.

-¡Vamos a la tienda del Sr. Filbuster! Ahí me encontraré con Fred, George y Lee.

-Bueno, vamos, ¿pero no es peligrosa esa tienda?-dijo la castaña

-No si sabes lo que no tienes que tocar-dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

Llegaron a la tienda de chascos y vio a dos cabezas rojas hablando con el dueño del local. Entraron, y ella se acercó por atrás de los dos gemelos y los asustó (o eso intentó).

-Bu…

-¡Hola Bet!-dijeron a la vez F y G. –Hola Hemione. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Bet!

-¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños?-dijo Hermione.-¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-Porque no me preguntaste.-dijo Bet divertida.

-Tienes el pelo turquesa, ¿no será una vergüenza para lo metamorfomagos no?-dijo Fred con tono severo.

-JAJA, es que me desperté recién, ya volverá a la normalidad.-dijo frustrada Bet.

-Te queda bien así-dijeron los tres presentes al unísono

-A mi no me gusta. No voy a decir una palabra más.

Compraron un par de cosas en la tienda, y fueron a Flourish and Blotts. Para encontrarse con el resto de los Weasleys y con Potty (N/A: :) .

Pasó el día muy divertido, al final Bet pasó más tiempo con Fred, George y Lee (que llegó mas tarde), que con Hermione, el día de su cumpleaños. Se enteró de que su "querido tío" Lucius Malfoy, había tenido un encontronazo con Arthur Weasley. Pero no le molestó mucho.

Hermione y ella se fueron para su casa, con los brazos llenos de cosas, para el colegio y de regalos de Bet.

Antes de dormir, su tía, le dio su regalo de cumpleaños, era una pitón albina, hermosa, y además con un muy buen carácter, fue la primera vez, que su tía le hacía un regalo descente. Por suerte todo eso ocurrió cuando todos en la casa estaban dormidos.

-Gracias tía.

-De nada Bet, tu te la mereces, además hace años quieres una, la única condición que te voy a poner es que la mantengas alejada de la cocina… sabes que no me gustan mucho las serpientes.

Con una sonrisas dibujada en el rostro, se fue a su habitación, y vio como Hermy estaba profundamente dormida, usando un libro de almohada. Ella se sentó en el escritorio, y sacó de la pecera enorme a la pitón y se pusieron a conversar, y ella se convenció totalemente de la mala fama que le daban a las serpientes, que tienen de malo, nunca lo sabría, pero los muggle las concideran una reencarnación del Diablo (un ser malo en una de sus mil religiones), los magos, las concideran artes oscuras, al igual que el parecel.

Y al final, se acostó, mientras su serpiente iba a dar una vuelta por el jardín.

2 de setiembre

Las dos chicas estaban en la estación del Hogwarts express.

Se separaron y fueron a buscar vagones, aunque terminaron en vagones separados, una con Potty y Ron. Y la otra con los gemelos y Lee.

-_Morsmordre, quedate en la jaula yo te sacaré cuando termine el banquete, quedate tranquila-_le dijo Bet en párcel a su serpiente, llamada Morsmordre.

-_Essstá bien._-respondió la serpiente.

Primer ataque-La gata de Filch

"_La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta, enemigos del heredero, temed"-_escrito con sangre.

Bet, llegó a su habitación y llamó a Morsmordre

_-¿qué esta pasando? ¿sabes algo de esto? _

_-Ssssi mi ama, lo que sse esss que el rey de lasss ssserpientess essstá rondando por lasss tuberíasss del cassstillo, y sigue lasss ordeness del heredero de Ssslythhherin, llamado Tom Riddle, sssu diario esssta dominando a una niña tonta que ama a Harry Potter, el heredero quiere llegar a Potter para matarlo, y mientrasss el basssilisssco matará a losss impurosss. La _

_sssangre utilizzzada para gravar el mensssaje es de gallosss que degolló la chica tonta, el canto del gallo mata al basssilissco, lasss arañasss huyen porque le temen, y tienen de que, no esss muy amigable, yo hablé con él y me dijo unasss pocasss cosssass, tiene millonesss de añosss viviendo en essste casstillo por orden del fundador Ssssalazzzar Ssslytherin._

_-Ginevra traidora Weasley, tiene MI DIARIO, MI GLORIA, MI HERENCIA, LA MATARÉ,¿QUIEN FUE EL IDIOTA QUE HIZO LLEGAR ESE DIARI A ESA ESTÚPIDA?. O MEJOR DICHO, ¿QUIÉN NO ME DIO A MI EL DIARIO? Ahora, haré que se enteren por si mismos, QUIEN es el heredero de Slytherin que sufran su racismo, y que así se arrepientan de haber hecho llegar el diario a manos equivocadas.-_le dijo llena de odio a su serpiente Betelgeus Riddle.

¿Eran celos, o qué?

¿amor?

No sabía pero esa pelirroja era una entrometida y mas aún la persona que le haya hecho llegar ese diario.

**El club de duelo**

El idiota de Gilderoy Lockhart (no se podía llamar profesor a un ser como el), hizo que ella pasara a demostrar un duelo después de ser humillado por Snape.

-Así que Harry Potter vs. Betelgeus Riddle-dijo con voz soñadora el descerebrado _Lockhart_.-que comienze el duelo.

Potter hizo una reverencia, pero ella no iba a bajar la cabeza ante tal pedazo de pelmazo rayado.

-Recuerden solo hechizos de desarme.

-_Icearth!_- gritó Betelgeus, seguido de un- _Rictusempra!- _y Potty se deslizaba sobre el hielo en el que había sido transformado el campo y se moría de la risa a la vez, en otras palabras, estaba siendo humillado por una chica, enfrente de una multitud.

-_Expelliarmus!-_gimió Potty, pero Bet, como estaba aburrida dejó que el encantamiento le sacara la varita.

-JAJAJA… ¿con eso te queres enfrentar a mi? ¿con un expelliarmus? – ella dominaba muy bien los hechizos a distancia, y sin mover los labios pensó _Accio varita!_ Y su varita llegó volando desde el suelo de hielo.-Te enzeñaré lo que es un duelo Potty Potty bebé Potter-nadie en el publico entendía como una chica linda y sensible se podía encarnizar tanto en un duelo-_Impedimenta!_- dijo y su oponente quedó paralizado, luego Snape harto, llamo a Draco Malfoy para que peleara con Potter ya que Bet era demasiado buena. Y el murciélago gigante pensaba porqué esa chica que humillo a Potter no podía estar en su casa, y pensó que el sombrero seleccionador se estaba volviendo loco.

**Después de que Harry mata al Basilisco**

Ya había pasado todo, pero este año, un par de personas se habían trasladado a la lista negra, Ginevra Weasley, Draco y Lucius Malfoy y se reafirmó Harry Potter. Un intento de héroe, que nunca tendría poder como para compararse con su padre.

Además, ahora toda la escuela sabía que ella era hija de Tom Riddle, y ya inspiraba miedo, pero sus amigos Fred y George no dejaron de estar con ella, es más les daba gracia como todo el mundo se abria paso al verla pasar… es que en verdad parecía "la hija del que no-debe-ser-nombrado y los 2 chicos más populares del colegio" , casi que nos tendrían que poner alfombra roja, pensaba Bet, Hermione, quedo un poco resentida al saber que ella podría haber evitado los ataques y no hizo nada, Lee, también, pero un poco menos que Hermione.

Así que hasta acá va mi historia de Betelgeuse Belladona Riddle, nuestra querida mortifaguita… xD, ¿que pasará cuando su tío segundo se escape de Azkabán?-- léanlo en el próximo capítulo de "LA HIJA DE LA OSCURIDAD"

Aprieten Go!! No sean malos!! Yo se todo lo que aman mi historia (aunque tenga un solo review y sea de mi hermana x( ) no lo oculten!! Digan todo lo que me admiran xD

Bellatrix Lovett


	4. Mundial de Quidditch

Pasó el tercer año en Hogwarts para Betelgeuse, sin mayores cambios que, su tío segundo se escapó de azkabán y luego su amistad se hacía mas fuerte con los dos gemelos.

"Cuarto año del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería"--mundial de quidditch

**MUNDIAL DE QUIDDITCH**

Bet, llegó a la casa de los gemelos a primer hora de la mañana. La madriguera.

Se iba a quedar allí una noche, y luego, irían al campeonato de Quidditch. Bulgaria contra Irlanda. Tenían lugares en el palco oficial, junto al ministro de la magia.

Golpeó la puerta de la asimétrica casa, y una voz chillona dijo algo inentendible para ella en su mayoría, pero logró oir algo acerca de "sortilegios Weasley" y "prohibidos".

Una mujer bajita, rechoncha y pelirroja, le abrió la puerta, con una gran sonrisa (falsa) en su cara (Bet estaba segura que ella no era bienvenida por ser hija de Tom Riddle). Pero a pesar de eso, la recibió.

-¡Adelante corazón! Fred y George me han hablado mucho de ti. ¿Desayunaste?

-Hola Sra. Weasley. Si desayuné, muchas gracias.-dijo mientras miraba con ojo crítico a la casa que obviamente, estaba construida en contra de las leyes de gravedad. Era una típica casa de magos de nivel económico bajo.

-Los gemelos están aun durmiendo-dijo la Sra. Weasley-. El es Charly-dijo señalando a uno de sus hijos mayores, era fornido, muy musculoso, ya que este trabajaba en Rumania con dragones. –Y el es Bill-dijo señalando a su hijo mayor, que tenía el pelo largo pelirrojo y un colmillo a modo de pendiente.

Ella se acercó y los saludó con un beso en la mejilla (obviamente ¬¬). Charly resultó muy simpático, pero saludar a William fue como saludar a una estatua con mal carácter.

-Sra. Weasley, le molesta si voy a despertar a Fred y George-dijo tímidamente, pero ella tenía una forma muy divertida de despertarlos.

-¡OH si cariño!- dijo ocultando su asombro.-Ten cuidado uno nunca sabe que puede encontrar en ese cuarto. Está en el primer piso a la derecha.

Subió las escaleras rápidamente, mientras se cruzaba con Ginny que bajaba las escaleras, se tiraron una mirada asesina y no se dirigieron la palabra. Al alcanzar el primer piso e ir haciala derecha vió dos puertas. Así que opto por la de la derecha nuevamente. No acertó porque esa puerta daba a un cuarto excesivamente ordenado y con una lechuza. Se alegró de que su ocupante no estuviera en ella, era el cuarto de Percy. Así que abrió la otra puerta, y vió dos camas gemelas con gemelos adentro. El cuarto estaña en penumbras ya que las cortinas estaban cerradas para no dejar entrar la luz de la mañana, también había un par de colchones en el suelo, así que supuso que Bill y Charly habían dormido con ellos.

En la cama que estaba contra la pared, estaba Fred, boca abajo y para impresión de Bet, sin remera. Nunca se había imaginado a su amigo, que ahora tenía 16 años, que podía ocultar debajo de el común uniforme de Hogwarts.

George, el cual tenía la cama en la mitad de la habitación, estaba con remera, pero Bet siempre pensó que Fred era más lindo (y dulce) que George.

Se acercó a la cama de Fred, sigilosamente, se acostó al lado de él pensando en que se había olvidado el hielo instantáneo en el baúl, el chico dormía como un tronco, ni se inmutó que Bet, se había acostado al lado de el conteniendo la respiración, ahora sin ganas de despertarlo, era tan lindo mientras dormía… _¿pero qué estaba diciendo? ¿más lindo mientras dormía? (una voz traviesa la interrumpió) si es hermoso siempre ¿Qué dices?... _Bet se despejó enseguida, dando un saltito, y eso hizo que Fred se diera vuelta y _la abrazara_, básicamente, el oxígeno se olvidó de entrar por sus pulmones. Esta vez reaccionó y clavó su dedo en sus costillas. Fred pegó un grito y saltó literalmente de la cama y Bet, se acostó plácidamente en su cama y se le iluminó una sonrisa malvada en su cara.

-¿qué haces? ¡estás más loca de lo que pensé!-dijo medio en risa medio en serio. Tenía unos pantalones de jogging viejos, azul oscuro. George se despertó un poco con todo el griterío, y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada. Bet vio en Fred un brillo malicioso en sus ojos, el mismo que le iluminaba la cara cuando le hacían alguna mala pasada a Filch, el celador de Hogwarts.

Agarró a Bet de la cintura y las piernas como si pesara lo mismo que una pluma, abrió la puerta del cuarto y bajó corriendo las escaleras de la casa hasta la cocina, en eso Bet, muerta de miedo le clavó las uñas en la espalda desnuda, Fred siguió corriendo hacia el jardín, haciendo caso omiso a las garras que estaban enterrándose en su espalda. Se adentró en el granero, y si preámbulos la tiró en una gran tina que tenía agua para las gallinas y otros animales que tenían los Weasley. Fred acababa de arruinar su mejor jean y arruinó su remera la cual quedó pegada a su cuerpo, lo que hizo al chico mirarla desde un punto de vista "crítico". Bet lo agarró de la cintura y lo tiró a el también. Los dos ya estaba muriéndose de risa y completamente sucios cuando entraron en el granero Molly, Bill, Ginny, Charly y Hermion (esta acababa de llegar), los que los miraron con una cara de "podrían usar una habitación", ya que la posición en la que quedaron no era del todo "caballerosa" de parte de Fred, al notarlo se levantó con cara de "arrepentido" (al cual le caían lágrimas de la risa) y ayudó a Bet a levantarse, a esta se le había puesto el pelo violeta, ya que cuando estaba de buen humor no lo podía evitar.

-Fregotego!-gritó la Sra. Weasley apuntándolos con la varita, y sus ropas quedaron totalmente limpias, pero ellos aún sucios. –Se tendrían que dar un baño-dijo con voz severa.

-¿Juntos?-dijo en tono de broma Fred

-Tonto-dijo la Sra. Weasley enfadada. Pero aún así agrego-Tu puedes usar el baño de planta baja.- dirigiéndose a Bet.

Se rieron mientras volvían a la casa. Bet, agarró de su baúl una toalla y zapatillas de playa y se dispuso a bañarse.

El baño era chico, pero limpio y acogedor, se sacó la ropa y se metió en la ducha dejando que el agua fría corriera por su cuerpo, era verdaderamente relajante, ya que hacía mucho calor. Mientras se bañaba, pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar, fue una situación muy incómoda para Fred y para ella, pero también divertida. Notó que su pelo cambiaba a su tono marrón nuevamente, y luego se ponía rojo sangre.

Se terminó de bañar y se vistió, pero se quedó un rato mirando su pelo, ahora rojo sangre, pro su propia elección, y como estaba de buen humor, decidió hacerle finas líneas negras y dejarlo bien lacio, también cambió el color de sus ojos negros, a un color amarillo oro. Lo cual le daba un aspecto bastante amenazador, como de serpiente, pero le pareció muy divertido. Ahora llevaba puesto un jean negro y una blusa azul francia con botones en forma de estrellas plateadas; como siempre unas botitas All Star a tono con la remera. Se empezó a fijar en todo lo que había cambiado en los últimos años, su cuerpo ya no era de niña, y no por ser arrogante, pero no tenía nada que envidiar con el de las modelos (se rió para si misma al pensar eso), su cara se había hecho más afilada y pomulosa con los años (lo cual le daba un parecido casi sobrenatural a Bellatrix), aunque normalmente se alargaba un poco la boca, ya que ella la consideraba muy chica en forma natural. En fin, ella estaba muy bien según su propio gusto, y el de algunos chicos del colegio.

Salió del baño (en el cual había estado aproximadamente una hora y media), la Sra. Weasley estaba preparando el almuerzo, y le dijo que los gemelos Ron, Harry, Hermione y el resto de los hermanos Weasley (a excepción de Percy) habían ido al claro del bosque cercano a la casa, así que Bet, decidió que iba a ir, tomó su Nimbus 2001 (un inesperado regalo de la navidad pasada de los Malfoy) y se encaminó en la dirección que le había dicho la Sra. Weasley. Demoró unos minutos en llegar al claro, y vio al grupo jugando al Quidditch.

Se subió en su escoba y pateó el suelo, el Quidditch le gustaba, como hobby, pero le iba bien. Ella estaba en el equipo de Gryffindor , jugaba como casadora en el lugar de Katie Bell, que había decidido dejar el Quidditch porque le sacaba mucho tiempo de estudio.

El resto cuando la vio en el aire se detuvo y volvieron a formar los equipos, ella quedó con Fred, George y Ron; los otros eran Harry, Bill, Carly y Ginevra. Ron y Charly se quedaron de guardianes, mientras los otros se dispersaban en el campo. La Saeta de Harry obviamente les sacaba ventaja. No habían puesto bateadores, porque sino sería un lio, una nuez que encantó Bill hacía de Golden Snitch. Bet y Harry se encagaron de la Snitch, pero igual jugarían como cazadores. Así que empezaron el juego. El equipo de Bet, iba ganando, hasta, que Bet, que se desconcentró mucho marcando a Ginny y haciendo que la chica se tambaleara sobre la escoba, que no notó que Harry había agarrado la "Snitch-nuez".

Fueron a la Madriguera para el almuerzo, Fred y George, no había dejado de notar el "nuevo look", de Bet, así que le empezaron a pedir que cambiara más seguido, pero ella se negó.

Comieron mucho hasta quedar totalmente llenos, y aproximadamente una hora después, llegó el Sr. Weasley del ministerio. El hombre no trajo muchas noticias, pero fue interesante saber que le habían prestado carpas para el mundial, y como ya sabía, tenían entradas para el palco oficial.

El día transcurrió tranquilo, Bet, casi que obligó a Fred y George a hacer la tarea. Una redacción de pociones, que tenían ellos dos, ya que ella estaba en otro curso, por su puesto. Pero le "divertía" pociones.

-Bet, debes de ser la persona en el mundo por la que los profesores mandan deberes para vacaciones-dijo George con una falsa cara de sufrimiento.

-Me alegro que así sea, sino, cuando volvemos de clases no sabemos ni para qué se usa un caldero.-dijo con tono de superioridad.

-Si, pero eso nos lo puede recordar el "gran murciélago"-dijo Fred, mientras todos se empezaban a reír.

La tarde pasaba cada vez más rápido, hasta que fue la hora de la cena. Bet se ofreció para ayudar a hacer la comida, pero en el intento, rompió una docena de huevos que había sobre la mesada de la cocina. Así que decidió retirarse muy diplomáticamente, y fue a escribirle una carta a su tía.

_Querida Andrómeda: espero que no me extrañes, yo estoy pasando muy bien, ayudo a la Sra. Weasley como me dijiste, pero mi mejor intento terminó en romper una docena de huevos. _

_Los chicos y yo jugamos al quidditch hoy a la mañana. _

_De veras estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi, me cuidaré en el campeonato de Quidditch._

_Te quiere,_

_Betelgeuse_

Bet metió la carta en un sobre y se la envió a su tía con la lechuza de los Weasley.

Cenaron, y después de la cena, vino el infierno, ya que Bet, tenía que dormir con Ginny y Hermione en el cuarto de Ginny. En el cuarto de Ginny. Ginevra estaba furiosa, no quería que Bet durmiera en su cuarto y Bill, la apoyaba.

-PERO MAMÁ, NO ENTIENDES QUE _NO QUIERO QUE BETELGEUSE DUERMA EN MI CUARTO._

_-_Si mamá, Ginny tiene razón, no tiene porqué compartir el cuarto con Betelgeuse, si no quiere.

-Ginny, Betelgeuse, no te va a atacar mientras duermes, así que no se discute, ella dormirá en tu cuarto.

-YO NO QUIERO QUE LA HIJA DEL QUE LA HIJA DE TOM RIDDLE DUERMA EN MI CUARTO, ¡EL ME POSEYÓ!

-Ginevra.-dijo tranquilamente Bet, hablando por primera vez desde que empezó todo el griterío.-Entiendo perfectamente el miedo que puedo causarte y también te aseguro que no me divierte dormir en tu cuarto, tiene un olor demasiado dulce y me da alergia; pero no soy yo la que decide donde dormir. Si facilita las cosas, duermo en el comedor, no me molesta, he dormido en lugares peores.

-Perfecto, la diabólica quiere dormir lejos de mi.-dijo Ginevra fulminando a Bet con la mirada.-Le puedo traer las sábanas si quiere.

-Ginny, no pienses que voy a dejar que mi amiga duerma en este sillón-dijo Fred señalando al raido sillón.

-Claro que no va a dormir en el sillón.-dijo Molly-De todos modos Ginny, te tienes que acostumbrar, en el mundial tendrán que usar la misma carpa.

-NO-dijeron Ginny y Bet a la vez.

-Las chicas tienen que dormir separadas de los chicos-continuó Molly.-Y pienso que Andrómeda está de acuerdo conmigo.

-Está bien, está bien.-dijo Ginny, tratando de calmarse.-Pero si me llega a poner un dedo ensima…-eso fue suficiente para Bet, sería hija de Voldemort, pero no era una asesina.

-Mira, si tu eres una prejuiciosa, empecemos a poner las cosas en claro, TU eres una traidora de la sangre al igual que el resto de tu familia, si fuera por ser hija de VOLDEMORT (acostúmbrate a decir su nombre, pequeña cobarde), ya los habría matado a todos, y tu me vienes con que soy peligrosa. Si fuera tan peligrosa, estaría en Azkabán no en tu casa- dijo Bet, ya echando chispas por los ojos y en una posición que la hacía parecer una serpiente a punto de atacar.

-NO le hables así a mi hermana-saltó Bill.

-Basta ya-intervino el Sr. Weasley-Bet, espero que no te moleste dormir en el comedor, te traeremos un colchón y las sábanas, disculpa.-dijo calmadamente, y mirando al resto, dijo-ya pueden irse a dormir, y no creo que ninguno de los presentes se alguien peligroso.

-No puede dormir en el comedor.-dijo Fred.

-Déjate de caballerosidades. Es muy acogedor el comedor.-dijo divertida Bet, mientras veía como Ginny se iba refunfuñando para su cuarto.

Arthur trajo el colchon y las sábanas con un movimiento de su varita mágica, y Molly le hizo la cama a los pies de la chimenea. Fred se fue con George a su cuarto, no sin antes hacerle una guiñada.

Bet se metió en la cama, bocarriba, pensando en el día que había tenido, y obviamente en una venganza para Ginny, pero una mano interrumpió sus pensamientos tapándole la boca y ahogando su grito. Era Fred, con George al lado. Se morían de risa sin hacer ruido del susto que se pegó Bet.

-¿Querían matarme?-dijo Bet entre susurros.

-No exactamente.-dijeron al unísono.

-Pero sabíamos que no te ibas a dormir enseguida, así que pensamos en venir a hacerte compañía.-dijo Fred mientras se sentaban a los pies de su "cama" y George tomó asiento en el raido sillón.

Bet se incorporó, llevaba puesto un camisón de seda azul oscuro con lunas, su pijama de verano, pero en una circunstancia en que estaba en una cama con Fred a míseros centímetros de ella, le daba mucha vergüenza. Por lo tanto, se sentó lo mas lejos que pudo de él pegándole un tirón a las sábanas y casi tirando a Fred al suelo. George se moría de risa por la situación, el pelo de Bet se había vuelto rosa, el color que mas odiaba para el pelo, el que usaba su hermana, y al que ella le tenía vergüenza. Se consentró mucho para poder cambiarlo a marrón. Y después de completar todo su procedimiento, se pusieron a hablar. Pasaron como dos horas, y George decidió ir a dormirse, pero Fred se quedó un ratito más.

-Jajaja, ¿nunca tienes sueño verdad?-dijo divertido, pero extrañamente serio Fred.

-No, nunca, jajaja, en verdad es por tu culpa-reaccionó de lo que acababa de decir.-, quiero decir, porque te quedas hablando conmigo. Cuando hablo no tengo sueño.

-No te creo, tienes unas ojeras que pareces un vampiro.-dijo Fred y Bet se ruborizó, y enseguida se sacó las ojeras, que eran realmente normales en ella.

-¿Qué tal ahora?

-Mejor. Pero te quedan bien la ojeras.-dijo, sacándola de quicio.

Bet, le tiró la almohada por la cabeza la cual agarró fácilmente ya que estaban a menos de un metro uno del otro.

Fred se levantó, con almohada en mano, y se la puso sobre el colchón. Y Bet, haciéndose la enojada, se acostó como si se fuera a dormir.

Pero Fred no se fue, se quedó sentado en el sillón, mirándola, con cara divertida, así que Bet, se dio vuelta quedando de cara a la estufa. Y ella ahora estaba enojada, pero no con Fred, sino con ella, por lo que estaba sintiendo por él.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos, y ella se quedó en la misma posición en la que estaba, sintió que Fred se movía a sus espaldas, ella para sus adentros deseaba que no se fuera. Para su sorpresa, lo que hizo este, fue acomodarle las sábanas, ya que Bet, en su enfurruñamiento dejó las sábanas a la altura de su cadera. Acto seguido, Fred le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue por las escaleras a su habitación.

Bet, creyó que si no estaba dormida, se durmió por el mareo que le dio el beso, sintió como si su órganos no estuvieran conformes con quedarse dentro de ella, en otras palabras sintió "mariposas en el estómago".

Pensó durante un rato en Fred, pero enseguida se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó muy temprano, a las 6 y media de la mañana con el ruido de la señora Weasley que estaba haciendo el desayuno.

Se levantó del colchón del suelo, agarró su ropa y fue al baño a cambiarse, y a lavarse los dientes.

Fue hacia la cocina, y la Señora Weasley le preguntó como había dormido, antes de servirle el desayuno.

-Excelente, de veras, dormí muy bien. –dijo mientras comenzaba a comer su desayuno.-¿Le he dicho que cocina de maravilla?

-Muchas gracias querida.-dijo entre risas la señora Weasley.-Voy a despertar a los chicos.

Bet, estaba muerta de sueño, no se dio cuenta, pero cuando Fred se fue eran más de las tres de la mañana.

Cuando bajó el resto de los Weasleys, Harry y Hermione, desayunaron y se dispusieron a irse.

Cada uno agarró su mochila con las cosas indispensables, y salieron, caminando por el bosquecito que había frente a la Madriguera.

Caminaron durante al menos media hora, hasta llegar a la cima de una colina. Allí se pusieron a buscar un objeto viejo que pudiera ser un traslador. De repente oyeron un grito, llamando a Arthur.

-¡Amos Diggory!-dijo el Sr. Weasley con una sonrisa en la cara.-¿Cómo estas? ¿él debe ser tu hijo Cedric, no?

-Si es él,-dijo orgulloso el Sr. Diggory. Su hijo, Cedric, era sin más palabras, hermoso, lamentablemente hufflepuff, pero hermoso en fin, había hablado un par de veces con él en la biblioteca, así que fue y lo saludó, con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Bet, ¿cómo has estado?-le dijo después de terminar de saludar al resto del grupo, e iban caminando hacia donde su padre había encontrado el traslador.-¿cómo pasaste las vacaciones?

-Bien, me vine ayer para lo de los Weasleys, ya que me invitaron al mundial. ¿Y las tuyas como han ido?

-Bien, tranquilas. ¿eres metamorfomaga?-dijo observando su pelo rojo y negro-¿o te lo teñiste porque eres simpatizante de Bulgaria?-Bet se rio.

-Si, soy metamorfomaga, pero no me gusta llamar mucho la atención. Pero como en el mundial seguramente pasaré desapercibida…

-No lo creo-dijo Cedric riéndose con ella. Bet notó como los gemelos le tiraban una mirada como un cuchillo a Cedric. Que sin darse cuenta, habían seguido caminando salteándose el traslador. Así que Bet, le agarró el brazo a Cedric y lo dirigió a su destino riéndose de haberse pasado los dos. Eso no ayudó a que los gemelos los miraran con mejor cara, en especial Fred.

Todos pusieron un dedo en el traslador, y después de unos incómodos minutos, sintieron como si un gancho los agarrara de debajo del ombligo y al rato aparecieron girando sobre un suelo de pasto, todos perdieron el equilibrio, excepto Cedric, el Sr. Weasley y el Sr. Diggory. Vio como a su lado, Fred se levantaba rápidamente y como Cedric caminaba hacia ella, en un momento, los dos chocaron para intentar ayudar a levantarla, pero al final, ganó Cedric, y Bet aceptó la mano del chico, que la ayudó a levantarse. Fred, estaba prácticamente, hechando chispas por los ojos, cuando, le dijo a Cedric.

-Diggory, se cayó tu varita-le dijo tendiéndole una varita mágica. Cedric asombrado la agarró. Y en el momento que puso su mano en la varita, esta se convirtió en una víbora de hule. El chico comenzó a reírse de la broma. Bet y el resto también.

Al rato se despidieron de los Diggory que fueron en otra dirección, para sus parcelas.

Bet y el resto del grupo, armaron las carpas, y dejaron sus cosas dentro, mientras que Bet salía con Fred y George a recorrer el campamento, se encontraron con muchos conocidos, y todas las carpas parecían estar divididas en verde y rojo, así que Bet, decidió cambiar su color de pelo a negro cuando empezó a ver las caras amenazantes de los irlandeses hacia su hermoso pelo rojo.

Cuando volvían se encontraron nuevamente con Cedric y un grupo de amigos de Hogwarts de él. Cedric hizo un ademán con la mano llamándolos así que se encaminaron hacia el grupo, donde también había algunos cuantos gryffindor, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinet, Katie Bell y Lee Jordan, por lo que Fred y George no se pudieron negar a ir.

Se quedaron hablando un buen rato, cuando el padre de Cedric lo llamó, y él tomó a Bet de la mano para que fuera con él.

-Nos vemos en la carpa.-le dijo rápidamente a Fred y George, llebandose unas cuantas caras de envidia de las chicas que había en el grupo.

-Vuelve antes de que empiece el partido, y no te pierdas casualmente con Diggory en el bosque.-le dijo muy divertido George mientras ella le tiraba una mirada de medusa, y escuchaba la risita (hermosa) de Cedric.

-Perdona, no pude evitar raptarte por un minuto.-dijo él. Bet simplemente atinó a soltar una risita muy estúpida.

Su padre le pidió que fuera a buscar agua a un pozo que había en el bosque, así que lo acompañó. El se negó a que ella lo ayudara con los bidones de agua (de todos modos obviamente no necesitaría ayuda, pensó Bet).

Llegaron al "pozo de agua", que básicamente, era una gran fila de gente. Ella levantó la vista hacia su compañero, y vio que la estaba mirando muy fijamente. Los dos se rieron cuando sus miradas se encontraron, al rato, empezaron a hablar de cualquier cosa que les viniera a la mente, desde Quidditch, hasta pastel de calabaza. Cuando al fin fue su turno, Bet, obligó a Cedric a que la dejara llenar uno de los bidones de agua, típico de Betelgeuse, se tiró medio litro de agua encima, y Cedric trató de contener la risa.

-Tendrías que haberme dejado a mi-dijo mientras sacaba la varita (él ya era mayor de 17), susurró un hechizo y la ropa de Bet quedó nuevamente seca y bastante tibia.

-Gracias por eso.-dijo Bet, enrojeciendo levemente.

Cuando volvían al campamento, vio como unas chicas de Ravenclaw la miraban con cara de pocos amigos.

-Debe ser excelente tener tantas admiradoras-dijo Bet tratando de contener el habitual sarcasmo de su voz.

-En verdad no, al menos no, cuando ninguna de ellas te atrae.-dijo Cedric repentinamente serio. Aunque Bet tenía la duda de si no era por el peso de los dos bidones de agua.

Caminaron hablando hasta la carpa de Cedric, y él le dijo que la acompañaba hasta su carpa (la cual estaba bastante lejos, así que atravesarían el bosque).

Caminaron en silencio por primera vez, y casualmente sus manos se rozaba, hasta que terminaron de la mano.

(conciencia de Betelgeuse)

_En que piensas niña tonta, ¿y qué hay de Fred?. Necesitas controlar tus hormonas._

_No, no necesitas nada, Fred es dulce, pero nunca te dio una oportunidad, toma lo que tienes._

_Pero Fred es tu mejor amigo, lo lastimaras. _

_Pero Cedric Diggory es hermoso, vale la pena._

-CALLENSE-dijo Bet, estúpidamente en voz alta. Cedric la miró un poco asombrado, y Bet se rió para disimular, y en eso, se tropezó con la raíz de un árbol, y calló contra su tronco, pero sin soltar la mano de Cedric, que gracias a él, no se quebró la cabeza. Se ayudó de su mano para incorporarse, aún contra el tronco del árbol.

Vio que Cedric la miraba, ella también lo miraba y sabía que estaba a punto de pasar. El chico se acercó mas a Bet, agarrándole la cintura con la mano que tenía libre y la besó. Sí, la besó, en la boca, Bet, estaba como en el cielo, no sabía ni porqué estaba parada, ni donde estaba.

El beso duró un rato, que para ella fue muchísimo, cuando se separaron estaba totalmente ruborizada. Y estaba avergonzada de estar ruborizada, y de él hecho de que uno de los chicos mas lindos de todo Hogwarts la había besado. Él la miro durante un instante y volvió a besarla. Pero para la próxima vez que se separaron, él miró el reloj y le dijo que les convenía apurarse porque en 3 horas empezaba el partido. Así que continuaron caminando (para Bet flotando) de la mano de Cedric. No tuvieron que caminar mucho estaban más cerca de lo que pensaban, seguían de la mano cuando llegaron hasta las carpas de los Weasley que la esperaban para comer, por suerte no llegó tarde. En general, no la miraron a ella, sino a su mano que agarraba la de Cedric. Cedric se dio cuenta que lo miraban como a una mosca en la sopa así que dijo:

-Bueno, me voy-y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, mientras le susurraba-cuidate.

Bet no dijo nada, pero no podía evitar reírse, miró a Hermione, con cara de "te tengo que contar el chisme del año, en el que estoy incluida". Pero primero comieron. Bill, Charly y Percy habían llegado más tarde ya que se aparecieron.

Tuvieron una animada charla mientras comían, con la excepción de que Fred _no habló _durante todo el almuerzo, lo cual fue muy raro, pero no le veía sentido común, ella estaba en las nubes así que no dijo nada.

Cuando terminó la comida se alegró de que Hermione la tomara del brazo, y la llevó a la carpa de las chicas, ya que Fred parecía dispuesto a empezar a hablar.

Cuando llegaron, Bet le contó todo con lujo de detalles, mientras que Hermione escuchaba con la boca abierta.

-Cedric Diggory-dijo Hermione por enésima vez.- ¿sabes que tiene excelentes calificaciones?

-Si.-dijo Bet mientras se reía de la cara de su amiga.-Gracias por no hacer preguntas mientras comíamos, me hubiera muerto de vergüenza.

En ese momento entró Ginny, así que Bet decidió que era hora de ir con los gemelos.

Salió de la carpa, y los encontró en cuestión de segundos con los dos idénticos.

-Hola-dijo animado George.-¿te divertiste con Diggory? Yo te dije, te tenías que cuidar de que no usara sus…-se cayó cuando vió la sombría mirada de su hermano.

-Me reservo los derechos de contestar esa pregunta. ¿Me acompañan a comprarme un gorro de Irlanda?-dijo en un intento de cambiar la situación; para su felicidad Fred se levantó con cara de buen humor y dijo que no había problema.

Además del gorro lleno de tréboles, se compró una snitch, que obviamente no era ni tan rápida ni tan chica como la real, pero era muy linda. También les compró a Fred y George, unos gorros, distintos al de ella, de todos modos, eso buscaba mejorar el humor de su pelirrojo favorito, lo cual lo logró en gran parte.

Se fueron de nuevo a las carpas, y todos ya habían comprado algunas cosas. Se dirigieron al estadio, que era, simplemente, impresionante, enorme y dorado…

el partido transcurre como lo hace en el libro, con la excepción de que está Bet

Cuando terminó el partido, Fred y George estaban eufóricos por haber ganado una apuesta. Y no había quien los hiciera callar.

Se fueron a dormir. Pero enseguida comenzaron a sentir un montón de gritos. Bet, agarró su varita, y se puso los jeans y una camisa, enseguida, más rápido de lo normal, Hermione y Ginny salieron en camisón cuando las llamó el Sr. Weasley y les dijo que se dirigieran al bosque.

Bet se juntó con Fred y George, Ginny se quedó con ellos. Pero en un momento, un tumulto de gente la separó de la mano de Fred, quien trató de dar la vuelta pero se lo impidió la gente que pasaba. Bet terminó, lejos del bosque a donde se suponía que se tenía que dirigir, pero de 

repente un brazo la agarró de la cintura, pegó un grito pero para su tranquilidad era Cedric, que la llevó al bosque con bastante agilidad para pasar entre el tumulto de gente.

-¿qué hacías sola?-le dijo con un tono bastante severo

-Me separé con toda la gente-dijo Bet, con un tono extraño en su voz, estaba preocupada por los gemelos, y tenía los ojos en llamas, se dio cuenta de que estaba por llorar, así que tomó aire, pero en eso Cedric le tomó el brazo y la llevó a un claro, luego la abrazó, ella estaba tranquila en sus brazos.

Se quedaron así por un rato. De repente, sintieron un ruido entre los árboles, ella y Cedric apuntaron hacia ahí con sus varitas en alto, Bet encendió la luz de su varita diciendo el hechizo mentalmente. Vio como la de Cedric también se iluminaba. A la luz de las varitas pudo ver a Fred, George y Ginny; para su asombro, Fred tenía la varíta aún levantada apuntando hacia ellos con una cara que daba miedo, al rato, cuando vio a Bet bajó la varita y dio un paso adelante, Bet se soltó el brazo de Cedric de alrededor de la cintura y abrazó a Fred y luego a George. Ahora estaba mucho más calmada.

De todos modos, volvió con Cedric y se sentaron todos formando un círculo. Ginny tenía una cara de visible preocupación.

-Quédate tranquila Ginny, el mundial está lleno de funcionarios del ministerio, no pasará nada con tu familia-dijo Bet asombrándose de si misma y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. Ginny la miró dividida entre el agradecimiento y el odio.

Se recostó contra el hombro de Cedric tratando de que todo pasara más rápido. Pero de repente, se iluminó el cielo en sus cabezas.

Una calavera con una serpiente que salía por su boca, se hallaba como una constelación de estrellas, iluminándolo todo.

A Bet le dio una puntada de miedo, por primera vez. Levantó la varita y les dijo-Vámonos de acá ya.

El resto tenía cara de asombro, no entendían que era.

-Bet-la llamó Fred- ¿esa es la… como se llama?

-Si Fred, la marca tenebrosa, no es un dibujo que le muestren por diversión a los hijos de magos, no se sientan excluidos de algo interesante.-dijo cortante, agarrándose instintivamente el brazo derecho, el cual comenzaba a arderle.

Ninguno había hecho amago para pararse, así que se levantó y tiró del brazo de Cedric, que estaba alrededor de su cintura, para que se incorporara, su cara era totalmente inexpresiva en ese momento.

Dio vuelta por atrás de los tres hermanos y le pegó una leve patada en la espalda a Fred y George para que se levantaran, lo que hicieron.

Se pusieron a atravesar el bosque hacia donde había sido proyectada la marca. Bet pretendía ver quien la había hecho, pero los otros la seguían confusos. Llegaron a otro claro, más grande que el que habían dejado y se encontraron con un montón de funcionarios del ministerio tirándoles encantamientos, Cedric hizo un encantamiento escudo para protegerlos y salieron disparados hacia atrás.

Los funcionarios del ministerio encabezados por Crouch, el cual parecía un histérico. Bet se incorporó, ya que había caído al suelo, su pelo se había quedado totalmente rojo de la furia, si había una persona que odiaba en el mundo, ese era Barty Crouch. Levantó la varita para atacar, pero el fue más rápido, y un rayo de luz rojiza chocó contra su pecho y la tiró al suelo de nuvo, pero cayó sobre algo no muy duro, inconsciente.

En un momento se despertó, aturidida, con dolor de cabeza y aún sobre lo que no era suelo, sino Cedric, el cual había detenido su caída, y ahora la abrazaba como protegiéndola, con la varita en alto.

-Sr. Diggory, baje la varita en este instante.

-No la puede acusar de algo que no hizo, estaba con nosotros en un claro más allá. No se movió.

-Veamos que dice la Srta. Riddle, cuando usted la deje libre.-dijo mirando a Cedric con los ojos desorbitados. A la escena se le habían sumado Ron, Harry, Hermione y una elfina que estaba desmayada y con algo en las manos.

-¿Qué quieres Barty?-dijo Bet con tono sarcástico a pesar de estar aturdida- Devuélveme mi varita.-dijo sin más preámbulos.

-¿La quieres para atacarme verdad?-dijo Crouch con los ojos fuera de las órbitas, todos lo miraban horrorizados-¿quién hizo la marca?¿fuiste tu?

-NO, yo no hice nada, ya te lo dijo Cedric, yo estaba con ellos.

-Cálmate Barty, ella no fue-dijo una mujer del ministerio.

El hombre se dirigió a la elfina y le hizo parecer culpable, fue una escena horrible. Le dio ropa a la pobre elfina.

El Sr. Weasley los llamó, para que volvieran al campamento, y primero dejaron a Cedric con su padre.

Bet, se acercó a Cedric, y le dio un beso en los labios, casi imperceptible. Y se fue con el resto de los Weasley.

Estaba entre los dos gemelos, que no estaban muy alegres, Fred la miraba con cara de resentimiento, y no entendía, o no quería entender porqué.

Cuando todos entraron en las carpas, lo agarró del brazo para frenarlo y lo miró fijo.

-¿qué te pasa conmigo?-dijo cortante.

-Nada, ¿qué me puede pasar?-dijo Fred, notoriamente incómodo. Bet lo miró más de cerca, tratando de leer algo en sus ojos, y lo logró. Estaba muerto de celos, eso le divirtió, no sabía porqué, pero le encantó saber que era eso.

-Sabes, pensé que eras mi mejor amigo, esa persona que me contaría todo, y ahora tienes miedo, o simplemente no me quieres contar. Se lo que no eres, y no eres tan valiente como Cedric, por ejemplo, aunque sea Hufflepuff, se atreve a decirme más cosas de las que tu me dices.-le dijo para sonsacarle algún tipo de información. Pero Fred se quedó helado, casi sin palabras.

-Diggory, valiente, como no.-dijo burlonamente.-Si quieres engañarte creyendo que él es un buen partido hazlo.

-Ahora veo. ¿Con que un buen partido?, entonces dime, ¿quién es un buen partido para mi? ¿tu?-dijo sacada de quicio, lo cual siempre lograba Fred, sacarla de quicio.

-Mejor que Diggory sería un Escreguto de cola explosiva.

-Me hubieras "cautivado" primero.-dijo dándole especial sarcasmo a "cautivado", y lo dejó hablando solo porque ella entró en la carpa para ver a Hermione y Ginny hablando en rápidos susurros. Pero no les prestó atención y se fue a dormir.


	5. Hogwarts Express

Al otro día llegaron a la Madriguera

Al otro día llegaron a la Madriguera. Estaba bastante soleado.

La Señora Weasley estaba esperándolos en la puerta con "el Profeta" en la mano, y vio como en la portada se veía una imagen de la marca tenebrosa.

La Sra. Weasley tenía la cara llena de preocupación. Abrazó a su esposo y a sus hijos ni bien llegaron.

-Bet, tu tía mandó una lechuza diciendo que le escribieras ni bien llegaras, así que respóndele por favor.

-Si, muchas gracias. Le voy a escribir.-dijo Bet y tomó la carta que tenía la caligrafía de su tía.

_Querida Molly:_

_Leí el artículo del mundial en el Profeta, y vi lo que pasó, y la aparición de la marca._

_Tengo miedo de lo que pueda haber pasado._

_Por favor, dile a Bet que me envíe una lechuza cuando llegue. _

_Muchas gracias por quedarse con ella estos días._

_Andrómeda Tonks_

Bet leyó la carta y decidió responderle enseguida.

_Tía:_

_Estamos todos bien, no hubo ningún problema salvo que Crouch quiso atacarme por invocar la marca. Pero nada grave._

_Lo pasé de lo mejor, te cuento cuando nos veamos._

_Te quiere_

_Betelgeuse_

Releyó sus propias palabras y le pareció que estaba bien.

Le dio a la lechuza de su tía (bastante mas confiable que la de los Weasley) y el ave emprendió vuelo.

Bet se dirigió hacia dónde había dejado las cosas, y vio la pecera donde viajaba su serpiente, pero Morsmordre no estaba. Debería haber ido a cazar algún animal del bosque. Así que decidió escribirle una carta a Cedric.

_Ced:_

_¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien, yo acabo de llegar a lo de los Weasley. Todo el mundo está preocupado por lo de la marca, ya te habrás enterado, salió en el Profeta. _

_Espero que tu hayas llegado bien, me quedé un poco histérica anoche. Pero en fin, no vemos en Hogwarts Express._

_Con amor..._

_Betelgeuse_

Esta vez le dio la carta a la lechuza de los Weasleys, la cual salió volando media torcida por la ventana, mientras miraba un poco horrorizada a la lechuza, vio como por la hierba se deslizaba rápidamente una serpiente albina.

Esta entró por la ventana y se levantó sobre si misma y quedó a la altura de la cara de Bet, que se había arrodillado y sintió como el frío cuerpo del reptil se enroscaba en su cintura hasta llegar a sus hombros.

-_esstan muy alteradasss las ssserpientesss de la zona._

_-¿qué pasó?-_le dijo Bet media asombrada a la serpiente.

_-Essta volviendo, y pronto ssseremosss cazadasss, por miedo al hombre-_dijo Morsmordre en su oído.

_-Dime algo que no sepa. Pero, ¿ porqué las cazan?_

_-Porque dicen que él nosss domina, pero esso no esss assí con todasss-_siseó molesta-_la cobra real, esss la maligna, y algunasss que ssse alían con ella, para sssacar información a lasss familiasss de magos, y para asssesssinar a losss más custodiados. Nuestra sssangre es repelente a la mayoría de losss encantos protectores y noqueantesss._

_-Divertido. Buena elección. Una cobra real.-_dijo Bet con sarcasmo, y se dirigió hasta la puerta trasera, para ver como terminaba de salir el sol entre los árboles.

La Sra. Weasley les había comprado todo lo que necesitaban para el nuevo curso. Así que no tuvieron que hacer mucho.

La semana antes de volver a Hogwarts pasó muy rápido. En el tiempo que estaba en la Madriguera le llegó la carta de Cedric, diciéndole que se encontraba bien y que se verían en el tren, pero se siguieron escribiendo en el correr de esa semana; cada vez estaba más convencida de que terminarían bien.

La mañana del 2 de septiembre llegó, fue un lío todo. Las mascotas tuvieron que viajar encerradas, excepto Morsmordre que viajaba enroscada a ella, para ocupar menos espacio y redujeron su pecera.

Llegaron a King's Cross a las 11 menos 10, así que hicieron todo muy rápido, al llegar se encontraron con el tren inmerso en una nube de humo blanco. Se metieron en el tren con sus baúles y volvieron a bajar para saludar.

-Bueno, cuídense, este año será un año de sorpresas en Hogwarts-dijo Molly con cara simpática.

-¿Porqué? ¿qué pasará en Hogwarts este año? –dijo Ron curioso.

-Suban al tren ya se está por ir-dijo el Sr. Weasley.

Subieron al tren mientras seguían preguntando que pasaría en Hogwarts.

-Bet, ven aquí que Lee nos reservó un compartimiento-dijo Fred

-Sí, ya voy-dijo Bet arrastrando su baúl y mirando para adentro de los otros compartimientos.

-Te ayudo-dijo una voz atrás de ella- ¿estabas buscando a alguien? –dijo riéndose Cedric.

-Tal vez-dijo Bet, y vio como su serpiente siseaba en su oído, pero no le prestó atención.- ¿y tú?

-A una chica con una serpiente me parece.-dijo agarrando su baúl y moviéndolo porque estaban cortando el tránsito, y sonrió.

Cuando llegaron al compartimiento de los gemelos y Lee, lo quedaron mirando con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿No estuviste suficiente tiempo con ella en el mundial que ahora la sigues a todos lados Diggory? –dijo Fred de malhumor

-Nunca es suficiente tiempo-dijo sin alterarse-¿cómo pasaron las vacaciones?

-Excelente-le respondió Lee conteniendo la risa al ver la cara de Fred.-¿cómo has estado Bet?

-Bien Lee, gracias. –dijo mientras se sacaba de arriba a la pitón albina, que no parecía conforme tampoco con al compañía de Cedric, y la dejó arriba de su baúl, el cual lo subió a los portaequipaje con un Wingardium Leviosa. La serpiente se bajó y se hizo un ovillo en el asiento que estaba al lado de Fred.

-¿Te molesta venir un rato a mi compartimiento?-le dijo Cedric con una sonrisa.

-No, no, al contrario.-dijo, y ahora dirigiéndose hacia el grupo.-vuelvo más tarde.-y miró a su mascota y le dijo-_no me sigas.- _y tras decir esto se dio vuelta y cerró la puerta del compartimiento. Cuando estuvo afuera Cedric le tomó la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Es el del fondo-dijo, y la condujo hacia el último compartimiento que estaba _vacío_.

Bet se sentó en el lugar de al lado de la ventana y el en frente. Ella se quedó mirando un rato por la ventana, y pensando a toda velocidad, pero la interrumpió la mano de Ced que se posó sobre la de ella, mientras se sentaba al lado de ella y la abrazaba.

-Nos están mirando-dijo Bet moviendo su cabeza hacia la ventana del compartimiento. Así que Cedric se levantó y les cerró la cortina en la cara a sus horrorizadas "admiradoras".

-Ya no.-y tras decir esto se volvió a sentar al lado de ella y la obligó a sentarse en su regazo.- ¿te molesta?-le dijo al ver que ella no decía nada.

-No, claro que no. Lo que pasa es que sigo sin entender, ¿porqué entre tantas chicas, me elegiste a mí? ¿Esto es solo por un rato? ¿Cómo me lo tengo que tomar?-dijo seria, pero sin moverse.

-Son muchas preguntas, te elegí a ti, porque me gustas, y no el resto. Y no, no es solo por un rato, a no ser que tú te lo quieras tomar así.

-Pero...¿somos...

-...novios?-le completó la frase, al ver la incomodidad en su cara- si tu quieres, es lo que yo buscaba desde un principio.

Bet no le respondió, en lugar de eso, lo besó apasionadamente en los labios, y cerró sus manos por atrás de su cuello y el enroscó sus brazos en su cintura. Estuvieron así durante un buen rato. Y después Bet se acostó a lo largo del asiento usando de almohada el regazo de Cedric, el cual se puso a jugar con su pelo, hoy todo natural, marrón oscuro y con unos bucles perfectos.

-¿Puedes poner el pelo de cualquier color?- le preguntó su novio.

-Si, poder puedo-dijo desafiándolo a que le pidiera que cambiara su color de pelo.

-Ponlo rubio-dijo divertido

-¿rubio? Es el color que peor me queda.-dijo evadiendo el pedido.

-¿verde?-dijo probando.

-Parece pasto

-Depende que verde-dijo riéndose.

-NO-dijo Bet dándose vuelta y levantándose un poco para agarrarle la cintura y escondiendo su cara en el pecho del chico.

-Vamos, solo quiero ver. No me voy a burlar-dijo mirándola "serio"

-¿qué es lo interesante?-dijo Bet malhumorada.

-Creo, que lo interesante es que no todo el mundo puede hacerlo.

-No me importa, no me gusta usar colores llamativos-dijo tercamente.

-Bueno, haz lo que quieras, si no quieres no lo cambies, _ni si quiera para mi._-dijo poniendo voz de ofendido.

-No lo voy a hacer-dijo también haciéndose la ofendida.

Cedric no habló, pero la miró "serio". Pero después le sonrió mostrando todos su perfectos dientes, y Bet pensó que si se hubiera postulado a "la sonrisa perfecta" Lockhart no habría tenido nada que hacer por el premio.

-Esta bien, pero no me lo pidas cuando haya gente en frente.- cerró los ojos concentrándose un minuto y luego los abrió y vio como el pelo marrón parecía ser chorreado por pintura verde. Y también le dio gracia la cara con que el chico miraba como cambiaba de color en pelo en sus manos a verde musgo.

-Asombroso-dijo mirando un mechón de pelo que tenía entre los dedos.-lo que una sonrisa puede lograr-concluyó, y Bet le dio una cachetada en broma. Y Ced le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿algún otro color, o puedo volver a mi estado normal?-dijo la chica mirándolo con resentimiento.

-No, veo que en serio te molesta.-dijo examinando la mirada de la chica en busca de una respuesta a su teoría.- pero ¿porqué?

-Me parece que eso es ridiculizar a mi clase. Humillante. Mi prima Nimphadora usa el pelo rosa chicle-puso cara de asco-. Y yo, siempre que me despierto tengo el pelo turquesa.

-Como último color, ponlo turquesa-dijo con ojos de perrito triste.

-¿Cómo por las mañanas?-se rió como histérica-Bueno, pero no te rías, me da un aspecto de pez hawaiano-acto seguido puso su pelo turquesa y lacio.

-Te queda hermoso.-dijo el chico volviendo a ver el mechón que seguía en su mano, ahora turquesa.

Al final, para asustarlo, acorto su pelo hasta que quedara tan largo como el de él mismo, y se lo puso blanco. Pero en vez de asustarlo sintió la risa de Ced.

-Te queda raro, serías perfecta para las Brujas de Macbeth

-Muy gracioso-dijo y volvió a poner su pelo de color y largo normal.

-Pero prefería los ojos que tenías en el mundial, eran amenazadores, pero hermosos.-dijo torciendo una sonrisa.

-Es mi color favorito-le dijo-es mi color natural de ojos, pero no se de donde salió. Por genética tendrían que ser grises.

-¿si?-dijo y se hizo una pausa en la que vio como Cedric pensaba en la "genética" de su novia. Pero no preguntó nada. Bet, le leyó el pensamiento y le respondió.

-¿Sabes? No es tan horrible como parece. En verdad nunca los conocí a mis padres es como si estuvieran muertos, uno de hecho, creo que lo está. Pero tiene sus ventajas, a pesar de ser magos oscuros, eran muy buenos, en la magia quiero decir. Heredé gran parte de eso y también hablo pársel como lo habrás notado. Pero volviendo al punto, los dos tenían ojos grises.

-¿cómo sabes lo que estaba pensando?-dijo medio asustado Cedric.

-Don natural, creo que genético también-dijo sonriéndole-pero no te preocupes, me tengo que concentrar para hacerlo, no voy a leer cada uno de tus pensamientos como si fuera un libro abierto.

-Ah, debe ser legeremancia. Lo estudié en el verano, es nivel EXTASIS pero es bueno saberlo, para Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Si, dicen que Voldemort era bueno en eso-dijo con despreocupación, y sintió como la mano que Cedric tenía en su cintura se cerraba en un puño.

-¿Dices su nombre?-dijo serio por primera vez.

-Perdón, me olvido de que la gente no acostumbra a decir su nombre, pero de todas formas, no vale la pena temer al nombre. El miedo al nombre aumenta el temor al hombre.

-Sí, supongo. Así que él es tu padre. Vo... Vold...

-No tienes porqué decir su nombre Ced.-le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cara con la mano- Pero sí es mi padre, pero no lo pude elegir, ¿te molesta eso?

-En absoluto, ya lo sabía pero igual era extraño. ¿No te molesta como te ve la gente desde que saben eso?

-Me divierte. No pienses mal de mi, pero es realmente estúpido temerme a mi, a no ser que te parezca peligroso estar conmigo, que no creo.

-No me parece peligroso, me encanta estar con vos. Me siento muy cómodo.

-Gracias.

Se quedaron mirándose un rato y volvieron a besarse. Estuvieron así muy poco, porque de repente hubo un golpeteo en la puerta, era la bruja que vendía la comida. Bet y Cedric compraron cosas. Pero Bet decidió irse a comer con los gemelos, y Cedric dijo que iría a buscar a sus amigos de Hufflepuff porque los había metido en otro compartimiento.

Bet lo acompañó y vio como un gran grupo de Hufflepuffs, estaban amuchados en un compartimiento.

Uno de ellos se dirigió a Bet- Betelgeuse, la próxima vez que Cedric quiera estar a solas contigo en el tren, ¿podrían usar tu compartimiento? –Bet lo miró media anonadada. Después de todo, ella odiaba a los Hufflepuff.

Cedric se reía, y vio la cara de Bet hacia su compañero y dejó de reírse, le dio un beso, y Bet se fue con los gemelos antes de que llegara la bruja del carrito. Viendo como Cedric volvía con su grupo de amigo para el compartimiento que acababan de abandonar. Ced notó que ella lo miraba y le hizo una guiñada, en eso, tropezó con Angelina Johnson que logró que rebotara con la puerta de un compartimiento.

-¿Qué haces? Mira por donde vas-le dijo amenazante a Angelina.

-Perdona no te vi, además tu no estabas muy concentrada tampoco. Yo estaba entrando en el compartimiento.

Bet miró hacia adentro del compartimiento con el que se acababa de chocar y era el de Fred, George y Lee que estaban con Alicia Spinnet y Katie Bell también. Bet miró que al lado de Fred estaba vacío el asiento, el cual tendría que ocupar su serpiente.

-Yo también quería entrar a este compartimiento Angelina.-le dijo cortante a la chica, y se metió en el compartimiento y se sentó al lado de Fred.

Angelina la miró y le dijo- yo estaba sentada ahí.

-Por lo que yo noté, no te hice desaparece y aparecer en otro lugar, así que no veo que tu estuvieras sentada aquí-y añadió mirando a Fred.-Creo que aquí, estaba Morsy-así llamaba a su serpiente cuando había humanos.

-Se fue cuando llegaron las chicas-dijo Fred.-y es verdad que aquí estaba sentada Angelina, la que no estaba eras tu.

Bet lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no se movió.-Mi baúl está ahí arriba, es mi lugar.

-¿Cómo te fue? Estuviste fuera como 2 horas-dijo George para calmar el ambiente.

-Excelente. ¿Sabían? Cedric Diggory es mi novio- dijo dirigiéndoos más a las chicas que a los chicos, las cuales aparentemente se quebraron la mandíbula cuando lo dijo.

-¿Cedric Diggory?-dijo Katie-¿cuándo?

Se rió con ganas mientras decía- Hace una hora, mas o menos- y mirando de reojo a Fred dijo- ¿es muy _cautivador_ saben?

El pelirrojo de su lado, se levantó y la fulminó con la mirada. Luego, para justificar su repentino acto dijo que iba al baño.

Bet, en eso llamó por lo bajo a Morsmordre, la cual vino de arriba de los baúles para posarse sobre sus hombros y desprender miradas de aprensión y asco de las chicas.

Al rato Bet, se dio cuenta de que Fred demoraba mucho en el baño, así que salió a ver si estaba en el pasillo, y efectivamente, Fred estaba en el pasillo, hablando con Cedric, no muy amistosamente.

-George, ven a ver esto.-le dijo Bet.

En ese momento salieron los dos del compartimiento para ir a ver que pasaba.

-...No soy así, déjame en paz. Si ella esta cambiada contigo será por algo que le has hecho, yo no he hablado de vos.

-Claro Diggory, vos nunca haces nada... -se cayó porque su hermano le puso una mano en el hombro. Bet con su serpiente en los hombros, miraba con asombro la escena.

-¿Qué pasó?-dijo sin dirigirse a ninguno de los dos en particular.

-Nada, no pasó nada Bet.-dijo Cedric que estaba dentro de todo calmado.

-¿Nada?¿Nada?, yo Betelgeuse, le estaba diciendo, que él te esta metiendo cosas en la cabeza. Está celoso de que seas amiga mía y de George- dijo furioso. Ced dio vuelta los ojos en un gesto de desesperación-No te hagas el tonto Diggory, sabes que digo la verdad.

-Fred,-le dijo Bet, medianamente calmada dentro de lo posible- estas invirtiendo los papeles, tu sos el que está celoso, el que no quiere que yo esté con Ced, no al revés.-Fred se quedó mirándola como a una persona que se le zafó un tornillo.

-Betelgeuse, ¿no te das cuenta de que clase de persona es? Recuerda que el año pasado siguió jugando al Quidditch, para ganar, mientras Harry caía de mil pies de altura...

-Yo traté de que se anulara el partido. No me di cuenta de nada-le dijo cortante Cedric.

Fred hizo un ademán de sacar la varita, pero antes de eso, le siguió hablando- Lo haces por gusto, ¿qué pretendes estando con ella?

-Amarla, nada más- n/a awww... q amor dijo Cedric mirándolo fijo y también buscando su varita. Al minuto siguiente los dos estaban apuntándose con la varita, y George y Bet, detrás de Fred, George decidió agarrarle la remera a su hermano para separarlo de Cedric, pero Fred atacó antes que tuvieran tiempo de hacer algo, y Cedric respondió casi a la vez, y su hechizos rebotaron en el aire.

Bet estaba, furiosa en pocas palabras, -_inmoviliza a Fred-_ le dijo a Mordy. La cual se bajó de sus hombros y comenzó a trepar por el cuerpo de Fred que trataba de sácasela de encima pero el reptil era más rápido y terminó por apretarlo tanto que el chico casi no podía respirar.

-George, llévatelo de aquí mientras esté inmovilizado, porque sino va a terminar asfixiándolo.-Ordenó a George, que se había puesto a la defensiva porque Cedric no había bajado la varita.- _Después de dejarlo llegar al compartimiento, vuelve.-_le dijo a la serpiente en pársel.

Agarró a Cedric por el brazo y se lo llevó al compartimiento del fondo sin dirigirle la palabra.

Un grupo de Hufflepuffs estaban a la expectativa de ver que había pasado, y cuando lo vieron volver con Bet, se quedaron mirando raro.

Bet lo empujó a uno de los asientos que estaba libre y se sentó arriba de él, y le preguntó-¿Qué diablos te dijo?-Tras esto se sintió un ruido en la puerta y vieron como una serpiente amarilla blancuzca se deslizaba por el vidrio para llegar a la rendija abierta de la ventana, los que estaban cerca de la ventana se tiraron hacia atrás asustados. –Tranquilos es mía, no hace nada.

-_Fue difícil el chico no dejaba de temblar y moverssse, casssi lo essstrangulo._

_-Gracias, dijo algo cuando se liberó_

_-Sssolo trató de pisssarme-_siseó molesta la serpiente.-_también insssultó mucho a Diggory. _

_-Me lo imaginé.- _le dijo al animal y vio como todos la observaban.-perdón Ced, ¿en que estábamos?

-Te estaba por contar como pasó todo. El vino y pidió para hablar conmigo a solas. Y me dijo, que sabía que nosotros estábamos juntos, y que si yo te llegaba a hacer daño o algo parecido, me iba a matar. Que tu no eras juguete de nadie. Y después empezó con eso de que yo te pongo en contra de él, y que soy celoso.-dijo añadiendo una risotada sarcástica.

-Waw-dijo abriendo los ojos tanto como podía (era bastante).-hay veces en las que supera su propia idiotez. Disculpa, yo no se porqué esta reaccionando así, el que creo que está celoso es él.

-No solo celoso-dijo molesto Ced.- esta locamente enamorado de ti.

-No Ced, él es mi amigo, y te tiene rencor por lo del partido del año pasado, y no le hace gracia que yo esté contigo.-dijo Bet tratando de no escuchar la "afirmación" de Cedric.

Miró su reloj y vio que ya faltaba poco para llegar, así que dijo que se iba a poner el uniforme, Ced y el resto de los Hufflepuffs ya estaban uniformados y Mordy parecía parte del decorado de los Hufflepuffs.

Se levantó (a regañadientes) de la falda de su novio, lo besó y se fue al compartimiento compartido con sus amigos.

Fred tenía de nuevo su habitual humor, así que Bet lo miró, y él le dijo-Perdona, actué como un idiota, en verdad no sé lo que me pasó. Pero tu serpiente casi me mata.

-Si, yo le pedí que te inmovilizara. Tontito, no me molestó lo que hiciste.-después de decir eso quedaron mirándola con cara de "a esta no se le zafó un tormillo, esta completamente loca"

-¿Te peleaste con Diggory?-le dijo Fred con cara de esperanza.

-NO, no me molestó lo que hiciste porque demostraste "preocupación" por mi. Bet agarró de su baúl la túnica de Gryffindor y se fue a cambiarse.

Volvió al rato, totalmente uniformada. Y el tren ya estaba estacionando cuando ella llegó al compartimiento.

Mordy se subió nuevamente en sus hombros, ella agarró el baúl y bajaron juntos del tren.

Se subieron en los carros tirados por animales invisibles. Y se dirigieron al castillo de Hogwarts.


	6. El torneo de los tres magos

Al llegar al castillo se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor para ver la seremonia de selección

Al llegar al castillo se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor para ver la seremonia de selección. Esta demoro casi una hora después de un acto de los fantasmas del colegio, el director se levantó de su gran silla dorada y abrió los largos brazos en un gesto de bienvenida a los alumnos.

-Sean bienvenidos de vuelta a Hogwarts. Como todos los años, quiero recordarles a los nuevos alumnos (y algunos viejos no deben olvidarlo)-dijo mirando hacia Fred y George que se rieron.-, que los objetos que están en la lista de nuestro celador están totalmente prohibidos, al igual que el bosque que limita con el colegio.

Este año, Hogwarts será...-hubo un estruendo de un relámpago y entró por la puerta un hombre cojo, con una pata de águila en lugar del pie izquierdo, un enorme bastón y un ojo mágico que daba vueltas sobre si mismo.

-Lo siento Albus, tuve un par de inconvenientes, lamento llegar tarde.

-Bienvenido Alastor. El Profesor Alastor Moody, ocupará el puesto de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. –todos los estudiantes dieron un muy frío aplauso al extraño, conocido y temible nuevo profesor.-Como les iba diciendo-continuó Dumbledore- Este año Hogwarts será...-fue interrumpido nuevamente por Moody que se sentó estrepitosamente (lo siento, continúa)-Hogwarts será, sede del torneo de los tres Magos, un torneo entre los colegios más importantes de Europa, Beauxbatons, Durmstrangs y claro está Hogwarts. Cada uno de los colegios tendrá un campeón, este tendrá que superar las tres pruebas sin ayuda de nadie. –dio lugar al murmullo que surgió de repente al terminar la oración.

-Eso era lo que nos ocultaba nuestra madre-dijo George.-imagínense entrar al torneo.

-Sí, nos anotaremos-dijo Fred entusiasmado.

-Amaría entrar en ese torneo-dijo Bet con un resplandor histérico en los ojos.

Al rato Dumbledore siguió con su discurso-solo podrán concursar los alumnos mayores de 17 años, por un acuerdo con el ministerio.- aullidos de rabia por parte de la mayoría de los alumnos.- ya que es un torneo muy peligroso. Los alumnos de las escuelas invitadas llegaran con un número de alumnos para presentarse. Llegarán el 4 de octubre.

Continuó con su discurso habitual de principio de año. Después vino el banquete donde todos se pusieron a hablar del torneo, y ella, Fred y George a idear planes para poder entrar en el torneo.

Al rato se fueron a la cama, Bet vio de lejos a Ced que la saludaba agitando la mano. Ella le devolvió el saludo y se fue en dirección opuesta a los Hufflepuffs.

Pasó el primer mes de clases muy lentamente.

Cedric y ella estaban en el mejor punto de la relación. Parecía que nada iba a poder separarlos.

Llegó octubre junto con las primeras nevadas del año. El día 3, la profesora McGonagall, les informó que mañana a la noche llegarían los invitados, y que debían estar presentables.

Acabaron las clases el 4 de octubre. Bet subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de las chicas para peinarse y ponerse unos jeans y una camisa negra.

Bajó de nuevo las escaleras y esperó junto al resto de los Gryffindors a la profesora McGonagall, que los iba a llevar a los predios del castillo, para recibir a los invitados.

Ya abajo, se cruzaron con los Hufflepuffs que iban detrás de la profesora Sprout. Logró divisar a su Cedric, que la saludó. Se quedó pensando por primera vez, en la conversación que había tenido con él unas noches atrás, él se iba a presentar al torneo, y estaba viendo, ahora que tenía encima la fecha, que en verdad podía ser algo muy peligroso, ella no podía dejar que le pasara nada.

Salieron a los jardines del colegio y mientras todos se ordenaban, ella se puso rubia y se alargó la nariz, para parecerse a Hanna Abbot de Hufflepuff, y se coló para estar al lado de Cedric, Bet le dio un beso en la nuca sorprendiéndolo, y el chico saltó hacia atrás.

-¿qué haces Abbot?- le dijo mientras se alejaba a "Hanna". Bet dejó los ojos en blanco.

-Te dije que me quedaba mal el rubio- y vio como a Cedric se le calmaba la expresión, pero apenas. Así que decidió cambiar el color de los ojos para que le creyera del todo.

-¿Porqué hiciste eso?-dijo acercándose un poco más a ella pero sin tocarle un pelo-tienes razón, te queda horrible el rubio. Disculpa pero nunca tocaría a Hanna.

-Si me ven como Bet, me mandarán de nuevo a la fila de mi casa.-dijo hablando rápido y en susurros porque les habían pedido silencio.-Te quería pedir un favor.

-¿Qué? Dímelo.

-Prométeme que no entrarás al torneo.-le dijo seria, mirándolo a la cara, con toda la fuerza de autoridad que tenía su mirada.

-NO, yo ya decidí entrar y tengo la edad, si fuera tan peligroso no harían el torneo Bet.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, por favor.

-Me presentaré.

-Si te eligen, te juro que mato al ministro de la magia para que se suspenda este torneo.

-No seas dramática. –dijo mirándola resentido.

-Bueno ¬¬.

Sintieron que toda la gente empezaba a señalar al cielo, dónde vieron como se empezaba a acercar una enorme carroza del tamaño de una casa larga, tirada por un montón de caballos alados gigantes.

-Waw.-dijo Bet medio atónita. Y cambió a su aspecto normal nuevamente ya que se había desconcentrado todo el mundo y pasando su cabeza por abajo del brazo de Cedric y agarrándole la cintura con las dos manos, ya que le había dado frío. El chico la miró para comprobar que volvía a ser la Bet normal, y la abrazó para protegerla del frío.

Del carruaje bajó una mujer gigante, del tamaño de Hagrid, muy hermosa y elegante para su descomunal tamaño. Detrás de ella, se bajó un grupo de 30 alumnos vestidos con túnicas celestes, de fina ceda. Parecían muertos de frío, algunos tenían unos shales en la cabeza. Así que después de la bienvenida de Dumbledore, se metieron enseguida dentro del castillo. La directora se llamaba Madame Maxim.

Esperaron unos 5 minutos más, y de repente la superficie del lago, que unos segundos atrás parecía un espejo, ahora estaba llena de ondas y de ahí surgía un barco enorme, que parecía pirata. Al rato, bajó un grupo de jóvenes detrás de un hombre. Los alumnos de Durmstrangs y su director Igor Karkaroff.

Cuando habían terminado de bajar todos, comenzaron a caminar en fila hacia el vestíbulo.

Bet iba abrazada a Cedric, y en verdad estaba muriéndose de frío. En un momento, cuando iban a pasar por la gran puerta principal, la profesora McGonagall la llamó, enojada porque se hubiera salido de la fila. Bet dejó a Cedric y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, dónde se juntó con los gemelos.

Cuando todo se calmó y los alumnos de Durmstrangs se sentaron con los Slytherin y los de Beuxbatons con los Ravenclaw, Dumbledore se levantó de su silla dorada y comenzó a hablar.

-Bienvenidos Beuxbatons y Durmstrangs, esperamos que sea de su agrado su estadía aquí. También le damos la bienvenida a Barty Crouch y a Ludo Bagman, que serán los jueces junto con nosotros los directores, de las pruebas del torneo.

Los que estén interesados en inscribirse, tendrán que dejar su nombre en un papel, en el Cáliz de Fuego, por favor Sr. Filch-dijo dirigiéndose al celador que estaba a unos metros con un baúl enorme con piedras incrustadas. Dumbledore lo abrió con un golpe de su varita, y vieron como un enorme cáliz con llamas adentro alumbraba la cara del director. –Los alumnos ya mayores de 17 años podrán dejar sin problema su nombre. Pero por si acaso, se hará una línea de edad alrededor de este, para evitar que alumnos menores se presenten. El cáliz estará en el vestíbulo, tienen hasta mañana a misma hora para dejar sus nombres.

Les recuerdo, que los campeones de cada colegio, firmarán un contrato mágico, al depositar su nombre en el cáliz, por lo tanto, no podrán salir del torneo una vez adentro. El ganador tendrá como premio, mil gáleons y claro, la gloria eterna de haber ganado el torneo.

Les deseo suerte en su elección y que disfruten del banquete.

Tras decir esto, los platos vacíos se llenaron de comida y se extendió un murmullo por todo el Gran Salón.

Cuando terminaron de comer, se fueron hacia sus respectivas casas, y los alumnos de Durmstrangs y Beuxbatons, se dirigieron hacia los terrenos.

Cuando salieron del Gran Salón, Bet se encontró con Cedric, que estaba con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

-En unas horas voy a dejar mi nombre en el cáliz. Voy a mi cuarto a buscar un trozo de pergamino y pluma.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que haces?-le dijo preocupada Bet.

-Oye, ¿no has dicho tu, lo que te gustaría entrar en el torneo?

-Sí, pero yo, no me importa lo que me pueda pasar. Además ya no tengo la idea de presentarme.

-Bueno, eso es un avance. Para ti si que sería peligroso.

-¿Quieres que nos veamos en un rato?

-Te van a ver, no debes estar fuera de la cama a deshoras-se burló Cedric.

-No, no creo que me vayan a ver puedo camuflarme-dijo sonriente Bet.

-Casi me había olvidado. Me esperas aquí a la una. ¿te parece?

-Aquí estaré.

Tras decir esto, Bet se dio vuelta y se dirigió a la torre Gryffindor dónde vio a los gemelos con unas botellitas en la mano cuchicheando por lo bajo, les tocó la espalda y estos saltaron.

-Ah, eres tú-dijeron al unísono.- estábamos viendo al poción, mañana la utilizaremos para engañar la línea.-Bet se rió con sarcasmo.-¿de qué te ríes?

-No podrán cruzar la línea, Dumbledore la hizo.-tras decir esto se fue a su cuarto para esperar hasta la una menos diez.

Para cuando ya era menos cuarto, se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, y se encontró con que Fred y George aún seguían en la sala común.

-¿a dónde vas?-preguntó Fred.

-A verme con Ced-dijo Bet.

-¿para qué? –dijo Fred

-Si no te gustan mis respuestas no preguntes.-y tras decir esto pasó por atrás del retrato de la dama gorda.

Se camufló hasta parecer parte de las paredes del castillo y con un hechizo hizo lo mismo con la ropa, hasta que parecía una estatua de adoquines.

Bajó hasta el vestíbulo y vio que Cedric ya estaba ahí, con un papel en la mano, mirando atento a su alrededor, esperando ver algo extraño. Bet caminó despacio hasta estar al lado de él y volvió a su aspecto normal, el chico se sobresaltó un poco, estaba iluminado por el fuego azul del cáliz y esto hacía que se viera bastante fantasmal.

-Me asustaste-dijo susurrando.

-¿Aún no pusiste tu nombre?

-Te estaba esperando.

-Adelante-dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el cáliz. Un minuto después Cedric se dirigió hacia el cáliz, atravesó la línea de edad, y tiró su nombre dentro del cáliz, que durante un minuto estuvo color rojo. Ced se dio vuelta y la miró. Bet extendió su mano hacia él, que la tomó y lo dirigió hacia los terrenos.

Una vez afuera, se dirigieron hacia una equina que formaban las paredes del castillo, se sentaron y se besaron, algo que era casi un hábito.

-¿qué te pasa?-preguntó Cedric en un momento que se separaron. Bet no contesto, pero la verdad si le pasaba algo, estaba molesta, porqué sentía como la marca de su brazo, quemaba, muy poco, pero algo era algo, no le veía la razón.

-¿estas bien?- repitió este, sacudiéndola un poco por los hombros.

-Sí…solo estoy un poco nerviosa, ya sabes, el torneo y todo.-dijo mintiendo, pero solo en parte.

Cedric volvió a besarla, pero se notó que era un beso mas frío que los anteriores.

-Hace frío, tal vez me tenga que ir Ced.-dijo Bet, con un leve escalofrío. Cedric en respuesta la abrazó y le susurró al oído un "no te vayas", lo que fue suficiente, para que ella nos e quisiera ir. Pero tenía una sensación en el estomago, de nervios, o algo similar, que no entendía que era, pero se aovilló más al lado de Cedric, el cual la rodeó con el brazo más fuertemente.

Estuvieron así como una hora, hasta que detrás de ellos, sintieron un ruido, Bet, se dio cuenta de que estaban apoyados sobre la puerta de un pasadizo secreto, y de ahí salió Fred, con cara de pocos amigos.

Fred se quedó mirándolos durante un rato, después se dirigió a Bet y le dijo algo que ella no entendió.

-¿Qué dices?

-¡Que tu serpiente, trató de atacarme! No se porque no se va de mi cama…-dijo Fred, con una especie de sonrisa en la cara.

-Mi serpiente…que… a si, perdón, ahora la saco, voy contigo a la torre.-dijo Bet procesando la información. Se dio vuelta, besó a Cedric diciéndole un quedo "lo siento", dio vuelta por el túnel y ella y el pelirrojo se perdieron de vista.

Bet, se dio vuelta en el estrecho túnel para mirar a Fred, bajo la luz de sus varitas. Estaba sonriente, lo cual no era raro, pero era una risa extraña.

-¿Qué te pasa?-repitió de nuevo la pregunta que le había hecho a su novio.

-Me resulta gracioso que hayas creído la primer mentira que te dije-dijo el pelirrojo mientras sus ojos le robaron un rayo de luz a la varita.

-Cambio la pregunta.-dijo Bet molesta-¿Porqué me llevas de nuevo a la torre Gryffindor, cuando yo estaba teniendo una agradable velada con mi novio?

-No vi las velas-dijo riéndose de costado, Bet no se rió-. Porque quería estar contigo-le dijo borrando la risa de su cara -. No te enojes ahora.

-No me puedo enojar con vos-dijo sin pensar. Pero en ese momento, ella no estaba tan interesada porque Cedric no estuviera con ella, no le importaba mucho en verdad, ¿para qué lo necesitaba si tenía a Fred?

Bet se chocó con algo duro, era Fred, que se había detenido en seco. Bet se cayó para una pared del pasadizo, como siempre, se caía (¬¬).

Fred le dio la mano, para ayudarla a levantarse, y este la acorraló contra la pared. Sus caras estaban a menos de un centímetro una de la otra.


	7. dos centímetros

Dos centímetros…

Bet sentía la respiración de Fred, tan bien como la suya…

Menos de un centímetro…

Casi se rozaban, pero en eso, su conciencia entró en acción, haciéndola sentir culpable.

"_Betelgeuse, ¿qué estas haciendo? Recuerda que tienes novio, le romperás el corazón"_

Bet, a pesar de querer ignora a su conciencia no pudo. Estiró su brazo hacia el pecho del muchacho para separarse.

-Disculpa Fred, sabes que… Yo y Cedric, de verdad, no quiero lastimarlo. Yo se que el nunca me haría algo asi.

-¿Qué? Pero no es él, eres tú. ¿a ti no te gusta verdad?-dijo Fred molesto

-Él… por su puesto que me gusta.-dijo con una voz que pretendía ser de indignación pero estaba riéndose. Ese lado malvado era imposible de controlar. Estaba disfrutando de cómo Cedric creía que ella estaba totalmente enamorada de él. La verdad, Bet lo quería muchísimo, peor no lo amaba. Estaba muy preocupada por él. Pero no lo amaba.

Ella amaba al pelirrojo sangre pura, que estaba a un brazo de distancia de ella. Al que quería besar, que lo deseaba, lo odiaba, la divertía y mas que nada, estaba perdidamente enamorada de un traidor de la sangre.

Sus miradas se encontraron como en punto muerto, descansando una sobre la otra. "quisiera que leyeras mi mente" pensó Bet. Pero Fred la seguía mirado medio atontado. Esto malhumoró a la chica.

-¿No te das cuenta?-el chico enarcó una ceja. Bet en respuesta de eso, movió la mano que estaba sobre su pecho, y agarró el borde de la túnica desgastada de Fred, tan fuerte que cuando el chico se movió hacia adelante quedaron apretados contra la pared. Fred le agarró la cabeza con las manos, y Bet quedó como enjaulada entre el peso de Fred y sus brazos quedaron agarrados a la túnica del chico, clavándose los botones de la camisa que llevaba puesta Fred. Movió sus manos y se las agarró detrás de la espalda del pelirrojo, eso hizo que él se acercara aún más a su cuerpo, se sentía un poco aplastada, pero increíblemente bien.

Se miraron durante un minuto mas, en la misma posición, Bet se dio cuenta de que no estaba respirando así que tomó aire.

Fred se encorvó un poco para dejar sus ojos a la altura de los de Bet, y después la beso, muy dulcemente, despacio, moviéndole la cabeza al ritmo del beso. Bet cerró los ojos, disfrutó de la sensación, Fred besaba mejor, mucho mejor que Cedric.

_¿Cedric?_-dijo su conciencia. Esta hizo que Bet volviera a empujar a Fred, y acto seguido salió corriendo por el pasadizo hasta llegar a la otra punta, y no paró hasta entrar en la torre de Gryffindor y entrar en su cuarto. Se cambió y enseguida se metió en la cama.

_¿qué hiciste Betelgeuse Riddle? ¿eres una tonta?..._

_Si seguro que lo era. Tonta y traidora. Pero claro, traidora de todo tipo. Traidora de Cedric, aun no le cabía en la mente como su genética mortífaga tenía tanto efecto sobre ella al pensar en el chico que confiaba plenamente en ella y en su amor. Traidora de la sangre, porque ella había estado con un traidor. ¿eso significaba estar al nivel de un sangre impura no?_

Estuvo pensando en eso toda la noche. Esa noche tuvo un sueño extraño, un hombre con capa y capucha, le hablaba de cómo tendría que torturar a los hijos de muggles, mientras a lo lejos se sentía una risa atronadora, muy familiar, aunque no podía deducir de donde.

Se despertó con dolor de cabeza, y bajó a la sala común totalmente vestida. Aun era muy temprano como para que alguien se hubiera despertado, así que bajó a desayunar antes que nadie la viera.

Al llegar al gran salón vio que no había mucha gente, definitivamente era muy temprano, ya que la profesora McGonagall y la profesora Sprout, aun estaban en la mesa de profesores tomando un té.

En las mesas de las casas, había unos cuantos Ravenclaws, estudiando, y había una persona en la mesa de Hufflepuff leyendo un libro de transformaciones. Cuando se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor vio como desde la de Hufflepuff llegaba un "Bet" demasiado conocido para ella. Se dio vuelta y vio a su novio llamándole la atención con la mano. Sintió como se le caía el alma a los pies. Se puso roja como un tomate, sin tener tiempo de controlarlo y sintió como su pelo se quedaba natural, marrón y con unos bucles muy definidos. Así como el color rojo llegó a su cara se le fue totalmente cuando fue caminando hacia la mesa de los Hufflepuffs. Cedric obviamente notó el cambio de "la Betelgeuse metamorfomaga" y la Betelgeuse normal y empalidecida por la culpa.

-Creo que te conviene desayunar algo-dijo Cedric mirándola con ojo crítico-¿estas bien? Normalmente no te levantas tan temprano.

-Si-dijo Bet con una voz que no era la suya.-tengo que comer algo.-no lo podía mirar a los ojos. Así que empezó a tomar un vaso de jugo de calabaza.

-¿Tu serpiente le causó muchos problemas a Fred anoche? ¿La pudiste sacar de su cama?-dijo Cedric sinceramente. Ante la mención de la excusa que usó Fred ayer para alejarla de Cedric, Bet se atragantó con el jugo de calabaza y casi se ahoga.

-Si, la serpiente se fue.-dijo con la voz ronca Bet.-Me acabo de acordar que me olvidé una cosa en la sala común ahora vuelvo.

Tras decir eso Bet se fue corriendo hacia la torre Gryffindor.

Para más problemas, Fred se encontraba sentado en un sillón, solo, y con unas ojeras malva que parecía un vampiro y los ojos rojos. Seguramente no había dormido nada.

-¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que te habías ido…-dijo con una voz horrible, que no parecía de el.

-Fred, ¿qué te paso? Te ves horrible y suenas mucho peor.-dijo con preocupación Bet.

-Los siento Betelgeuse, siento muchísimo lo que te hice anoche, no se como pude pensar. Me siento mal, porque se como te siente, te conozco se que te come la culpa, además tu tampoco te ves nada bien. Estás pálida y con una apariencia que da miedo.

-Es simplemente mi aspecto normal, no se porqué no me funciona la metamorfosis, normalmente no me pasa esto. Se que con cambios emocionales suele pasar, pero es extraño de todos modos. Pero no importa, ¿qué te paso a ti? Pareces un vampiro.

-No pude dormir pensando en lo que te hice-parecía como si sufriera con cada palabra que tenía que articular.

-¿Tan mal beso?-se burló Bet, tratando de subirle el ánimo, peor pareció hacer todo lo contrario.

- Eres tan idiota a veces. Nunca besé a alguien como te bese a ti anoche, fue muy extraño, sabes. Desde hace días tengo como una necesidad de besarte, perdona que te lo diga, pero me hace sentir mal.-Bet no dijo nada porque ella sentía lo mismo, aunque se desquitaba con Cedric.-Estuve saliendo con Angelina este ultimo tiempo, pero no te saco de la cabeza.

-Fred… ¿con Angelina? –el estado de ánimo de Bet se cambió de dolor, a odio, un muy profundo odio.

-Si, ¿porqué lo dices? –dijo levantando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos por primera vez.

-Ella-dijo poniendo veneno en cada uno de los vocablos y deslizando la palabra tanto que por un momento creyó estar hablando en pársel. –Angelina Johnson.

-Betelgeuse, ¿estas bien?

-¡No estoy bien!-dijo gritando y pensando que iba a despertar a media casa.

-Perdona, solo quería serte sincero…-dijo Fred como si estuviera rogando por su vida.

-¿Sincero? ¿Sincero? Después de lo que hice anoche, de cómo traicioné a Cedric que confía plenamente en mi, ¿me vienes a hablar de sinceridad? Si tu me quisieras no habrías estado con ella-dijo con un asco impresionante en las palabras "con ella"-te besé anoche y podría haber células de su saliva en mi boca-dijo aún con mas asco.

-¿estas celosa?-dijo incrédulo y una sonrisa se comenzó a asomar en sus labios.- entonces me quieres.

-No estoy celosa Fred Weasley-dijo con los ojos fuera de las órbitas.-Pero si tu me quisieras no habrías estado con una sangre impura-dijo sin pensar y dando un paso hacia el.

-Voy a hacerlo más seguido-dijo recuperando totalmente su humor-me encanta que te preocupes por mi. –se levantó y camino hacia ella.-Entonces no amas tanto a Cedric, lo que era mi principal preocupación.

-Yo, yo te ame siempre a ti –dijo y se le quebró la voz, dio una zancada y sacó la distancia que los separaba, y lo abrazó-, pero no le puedo hacer esto a Cedric, él no se lo merece, me hace sentir mal esto.

Fred le devolvió el abrazo. Y apoyó su cara contra la de ella, Bet sintió como algo húmedo entraba en contacto con su pómulo, prominente a causa de la falta de transformación. Era una lágrima, pero no de ella. Era de Fred, él estaba sufriendo mucho por ella, por no poder estar con ella, por ver como alguien que no le caía bien, la besara, por sentir la impotencia de estar siempre a su lado y extrañarla como si estuviera a miles de kilómetros.


	8. Chapter

**Hola!! Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles por sus reviews, en este fic y también en el Bellatrix/Voldemort, que es la historia previa, digamos que el comienzo de Bet. Ahora, es cuando desde mi puto de vista se va a empezar a poner interesante la historia, la cual no va a esta solo desde el punto de vista de Betelgeuse, se turnará entre Betelgeuse, Bellatrix, Voldemort y Fred. Pero también voy a hacer un punto de vista de Dumbledore, pero eso va a ser solo en un capítulo. **

P.V. Bellatrix Lestrange

Sentí mi risa de euforia cortar el frio aire de la prisión de Azkaban, sentí como la marca ardía en mi brazo, no un ardor de llamada, pero un ardor de aclaración, mi marca se aclaraba al igual que la del resto de los mortífagos. Yo estaba en mi palacio, en mi habitación, en el mejor lugar en que alguien podía estar. ¿No era así? ¿Qué otro lugar mejor que este podía haber para mi si estaba lejos de mi Amo? La respuesta era obvia, ninguno. La simple opción de estar cerca de mi hija, tal vez fuera algo bueno, pero tan inalcanzable que ya lo había asumido.

Los dementores al sentir mi increíble aire de alegría y esperanza se acercaron, para tratar de consumir mí esperanza, como ya lo habían hecho antes, pero no, esta alegría, esta esperanza eufórica, se transformaba en locura a cada minuto. Lo podía sentir como mi mente no estaría en paz hasta volver a ver esos ojos rojos, como la sangre que derramaría una vez más. Sabía que el me iba a recompensar como a ninguna otra. Yo era y siempre sería la más leal.

Sentí como los dementores se desconcentraban con otra cosa, me moví en mi lecho (estaba tan débil que no me podía mantener parada) y vi como el ministro de la magia se acercaba entre la negrura. Cornelius Fudge, maldito traidor, como ese bastardo podía ser ministro, su cerebro dejaba mucho que desear.

¿Qué hacía aquí, arruinando su preciosa túnica? ¿Qué hacia el al mando del mundo mágico cuando su lugar lo tendría que ocupar el mejor mago del universo? Me levanté agarrándome de unas cadenas que tenía cerca. Dejé escapar una risa, que cortó el aire, Fudge, que estaba "hablando" con los dementores, se dio vuelta, nervioso.

-Cornelius, que hermosa sorpresa-dijo con la voz seca, casi había olvidado como sonaba. Pero de todas maneras, su voz sonaba seca y falsa. No melosa y arrastrada (a pesar de lo falso habitual en mí) como pretendí en un principio. El hombre sacó su varita e intentó hacer algo similar a un hechizo (similar porque un traidor como él no sería capaz de hacer un hechizo decente), pero no pudo a causa de los dementores. Yo no aguanté mucho más mi peso, caí de nuevo a esa sábana mugrienta que era mi cama.

Seguí tirada sentí el susurro de su capa cuando paso por mi celda. Me reí para mis adentros y pensé "_lo que te espera querido Cornelius, o tal vez, lo que no te espera, no creo que aguantes mucho a mi Señor"_.

Caí "dormida" si se podía decir que podía dormir con un montón de seres que me absorbían el alma poco a poco. Pero fue una especie de dormitación, un feliz pensamiento que surgió de lo más profundo de mi mente. Unos ojos rojos, un bosque, todo enmarcado por árboles, unas 

copas de champán tiradas al costado de los árboles más cercanos. Le estaba haciendo frente a los dementores, increíblemente.

Esa tortura que me hacían sentir esos seres sin cara, se comenzó a transformar en placer. Ver esas imágenes que un tiempo atrás me llenaban de nostalgia (y una lenta tortura); se comenzaron a transformar en placer y alegría, algo desquiciado, pero que me hacía mas fuerte.

Esas imágenes del pasado que tenían el fin de torturarme me estaban torturando y alegrando. Yo siempre supe, que hay que encontrar placer dentro de la tortura, eso es lo que me hace tan experta en los cruciatus. Los se apreciar, tienen una belleza muy difícil de entender. Ya no aguantaba más las ganas de hacer uno, un cruciatus a un buen oponente. El cóctel perfecto que me hacía ver en todo mi esplendor. Me acordé de ese sentimiento, es calor que recorría mi brazo, mi mente disfrutando los gritos agonizantes de mis víctimas, como el encantamiento tomaba fuerza con mi loca alegría, con una de mis paciones. Una de mis obsesiones. Una de mis tres pasiones, una de mis razones de vivir. Ver como puedo hacer sufrir a otros sin esforzarme, simplemente deseándolo, sencillamente queriendo ser la más leal. La más leal al Señor de las Tinieblas, que volvería de su destierro, y yo, yo estaría ahí para regocijarme cuando pudiera torturar a esos que lo hicieron caer. Esos tontos que pensaron que mi amo iba a caer gracias a un estúpido bebé de sangre impura.

**Fue cortito este chap, pero necesitaba volver a poner a Bella en la historia. Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad las partes de "monólogos" de Bella, son las que más me gusta escribir. :D**

**Bueno… aprieten GO y dejen review… miren que no los va a matar!!**

**Un besote**

**Bella Lovett**


	9. La primera prueba

**HOLA!! MUCHÌSIMAS GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS!! ME ENCANTAN :D HOY SIGO EMITIENDO DESDE HOGWARTS XD JAJA**

**BESOSSS**

**BELLA LOVETT**

P.V. Betelgeuse

Esa mañana Betelgeuse, se despertó muy alterada, sudando y temblando. Había soñado con dementores, no había cosa peor que eso. Lo que le resultó extraño fue el efecto que causaban en ella, porque no la asustaban, sino que le divertían de una forma extraña como si estuviera loca.

Bajó corriendo la escalera de la torre Gryffindor, ese día se iba a llevar a cabo la primera prueba del torneo. Estaba muy nerviosa, Cedric se iba a tener que enfrentar a un dragón, y en verdad su plan tenía muchos lagos, cabía la posibilidad de que funcionara, pero no era seguro. Transformar algo en un perro para que el dragón se distrajera. Teniendo en cuenta de que él se preparo solo unos días para lo que venía ya que el que se lo dijo fue Harry, como "todo un caballero", una semana antes de la prueba.

La sala común estaba tupida, todo el mundo con carteles para llevar apoyando a Harry y a Cedric, a pesar de que mas de la mitad del colegio estaba a favor de Cedric y no de Harry.

Bajaron en masa al comedor, Bet vio a lo lejos como los gemelos atraían la atención de todo el mundo con apuestas, y también divertían a la gente con sus habituales chistes. Parecía que los eventos y los negocios eran su punto fuerte. Los gemelos parecían lo que la familia Weasley nunca habría parecido, afortunados. Tenían talento para hacer casi cualquier cosa, tal vez les faltaba un poco de racionalidad, pero no era nada comparado con su ávida mente. Seguramente lograrían no ahogarse en la pobreza Weasley. Fred y George tenían futuro en el oscuro negocio del comercio, definitivamente.

Entre pensamientos, Bet llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor, y vio a lo lejos como aclamaban a Cedric cuando entró en el Gran Salón. A pesar de que no le dijo nada a Ced de lo que había pasado con Fred, y tampoco lo dejó como ella debería haber hecho, sentía una culpa impresionante, desbocada. Pero su egoísmo superaba a la culpa, no le podía decir a Cedric lo que pasaba, pero para su bien estaba intentando evitar a Fred, lo que era un poco difícil.

-¿quieres apostar quien muere primero?-dijo la voz de la persona que menos quería oír, pero que a la vez le deleitaba.

-Nadie va a morir.-dijo dándose vuelta.

-Entonces apuesta por quien va a ganar-dijo Fred torciendo la sonrisa de la cara y sacudiendo una lata llena de monedas en su nariz.

-No me gusta arriesgar mi dinero Fred.-dijo seria y volviéndose hacia su plato de huevos revueltos.

-Como quieras.-dijo sentándose a su lado y empezando a interrogar a otras personas, pero desde el asiento.

Bet dejó su plato empezado y se fue hacia el estadio de quidditch antes que la mayoría de la gente que iba a ir, aunque los campeones seguramente ya habían ido. Cuando salió del castillo por las enormes puertas de Roble, vio de espaldas a Cedric con el "uniforme deportivo" de Hogwarts caminando casi 100 metros delante de él. Lo llamó a lo lejos y vio como se detenía y volvía sobre sus pasos para encontrarse con Bet. Cuando se encontraron se dieron un abrazo fuerte y el la besó, como nunca antes la había besado, pero casi que con miedo.

-¿Estás asustado Ced?-dijo Bet conteniendo una risita

-Un poco, como no estarlo, voy a enfrentarme con un dragón-dijo empalideciendo un poco ante la mención de la bestia.

-Todo va a salir bien-dijo Bet dándole un sacudón por los hombros.-eres un gran mago, ya verás que sale todo perfecto.

-Gracias, creí que no te iba a volver a ver hasta después de la prueba-dijo empezando a caminar de nuevo hacia el campo de quidditch.

Caminaron en silencio hasta alcanzar la carpa de los campeones.

-Te amo Bet, muchas gracias por todo lo que haces por mi.-dijo Cedric. Bet se quedó helada, nunca le había dicho tan directamente que la amaba, y menos agradecido por todo lo que había hecho por el. "_Claro, por toda la fidelidad que le tienes" _dijo una vocecita en su oído.

-Cedric, tengo que decirte que yo, no soy tan perfecta, no creas que…-no dijo nada más porque el le dio un beso nuevamente. Pero ella se separó de él.-de verdad Cedric, yo no te merezco, créeme en eso.

-Bet, si alguien no merece a alguien ese soy yo a ti. No te dedico suficiente tiempo, debería, pero no lo hago, estoy mas concentrado en otras cosas que en ti –como si ella no- y siento que te lastimo.

-Cállate.-dijo casi escupiendo las palabras y tragándose la confesión para otro momento.-El único ser inocente aquí eres tu. Ten mucha suerte en la prueba, se que todo saldrá bien.

Tras decir esas últimas palabras se fue hacia las gradas que, asombrosamente ya estaban casi repletas de gente.

Visualizó a Fred y a George parados por donde entraba la gente, para seguir con sus apuestas. Así que se vio obligada a cruzarse con Fred nuevamente.

-Bet, Lee nos guardó lugar a los tres, está bien adelante, ya lo verás.-le dijo George al pasar y vio como Fred le hacía una guiñada.

Se dirigió hacia los lugares al lado de Lee. Eran en verdad muy buenos, se podía ver todo el predio, y un enorme dragón alrededor de sus huevos, a la vez había otros tres en jaulas gigantes, proporcionales con su tamaño.

Bet saludó a Lee, y a los 15 minutos llegaron Fred y George, Fred se sentó al lado de Bet. Esperaron aproximadamente unos 15 minutos más y luego llamaron: "Cedric Diggory, campeón de Hogwarts, se enfrentará al Hocicorto Sueco.

Bet, cuando se fijó en el dragón vio que tenía los rasgos inconfundibles del Hocicorto. En su memoria estaba el fragmento de "_animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos"_ que decía: "_el Hocicorto sueco es un atractivo dragón azul plateado cuya piel esta muy demandada en la manufactura de guantes y escudos protectores _–Cedric ya podía descartar la mayoría de los hechizos defensivos-. La llama que lanza es azul brillante y puede reducir huesos y madera a cenizas en cuestión de segundos. El Hocicorto tiene menos muertes de personas en su haber que la mayoría de los dragones; aunque como prefiere vivir en zonas montañosas salvajes y deshabitadas, el dato no habla tan a su favor como parece."

Bet se quedó meditando de cómo podía ideárselas Cedric para vencer al dragón, cuando su idea era hacer una transformación para distraerlo, fue una suerte que Harry le hubiera avisado en que consistía la prueba.

Se sintió el ruido de un cañón y comenzó todo. Bet extrañamente se empezó a marear y a imaginarse el sueño que había tenido, los dementores que la hacían "feliz". Se empezó a caer para un costado, le estaba ardiendo el brazo, vio como una llamarada de fuego azul pasaba cerca de las gradas. También le pareció ver un perro negro en el campo del dragón. Se cayó dormida en el piso, sintió como la sacudían, pero ella no respondió, quería saber porqué estaba ahí, en ese lugar con dementores. Que conexión tenía con ese lugar. Volvió a sentir como unos brazos la levantaban.

-Esta dormida-sintió decir a una voz de mujer. -déjala sobre esa camilla, esta libre por si acaso, como no hay nadie en la enfermería…

-¿pero se pondrá bien?-dijo una voz de chico conocida y asustada.

-Está dormida Sr. Diggory. Quédese quieto, a usted lo acaba de atacar un dragón. –repitió la voz de mujer.

Sintió como su cuerpo se apoyaba sobre una superficie blanda, y otra voz de chico cerca de ella que preguntaba-¿Me puedo quedar con ella?

-Si.-dijo Madame Pomfrey con desapobación.- y usted Sr. Diggory no se mueva más.-y tras decir eso se sintió un ruido de unas ruedas que se movían sobre el piso de la carpa. Bet aprovechó la oportunidad y trató de dormirse y soñar de nuevo, pero no paso nada, solo sintió como la enfermera le revisaba el pulso y la temperatura.

Bet cayó en un sueño profundo, para cuando se despertó, ya estaba en la enfermería en el castillo.

Cuando se despertó un montón de personas se abrieron paso alrededor de la sala. Cedric, que tenía una parte de su cara cubierta con una pasta naranja, presumió que el dragón le habría quemado la cara, Fred que tenía una cara de malhumor como nunca antes lo había visto. Vio como Cedric lo miraba con resentimiento. También estaban George y Lee, los dos aparentemente se sentían como fuera de lugar.

-¿estas bien?-preguntaron a la vez Cedric y Fred. Los cuales se fulminaron con la mirada. Cedric se acercó más y se sentó en el borde de su camilla, y Fred no obstante lo imito, pero al otro lado, así que quedaron enfrentados.

-Si, no se que me pasó, ¿Cómo te fue con el dragón Ced?-dijo Bet de inmediato.

-Bien, pero me quemó un poco la cara-dijo y le hizo a Bet una caricia tonta en la frente-. ¿Qué te paso?

-Pobre dragón, claro, el perro no era una amenaza viendo algo tan monstruoso como tu-dijo Fred , si asomo de risa.-. Bet… no entendí nada, te lleve a la enfermería, pero Madame Pomfrey dijo que estabas dormida…

-Si Fred, no dormí bien anoche. Muévanse los dos, me quiero ir de acá.

Madame Pomfrey trató de detenerla, pero ella la convenció a la larga de que estaba bien y pudo irse.


	10. Conjeturas

Bet estaba sentada en su cama, después de estar un par de días en la enfermería. Estaba decidida, tenía que hacer algo con Cedric… o con Fred.

Aunque no le importaba traicionar a Cedric, porque confiaba en que no se enteraría. Pero tendría que decidirse por uno de los dos.

Se durmió vestida sobre la cama, con su pensamiento como somnífero.

Al otro día, era sábado, iría a Hogsmade.

Ella se disculpó con Cedric, e iría con Fred. No sabía que tan correcto era eso, pero estaba decidid a no tentarse.

Se dio cuenta de que eran casi las 11, que era la hora en la que había quedado con Fred.

Se vistió, se puso una minifalda negra, con muchos tules, unas calzas verdes y botitas all star negras. Y como culminación una remera de manga larga que se enganchaba en su dedo mayor, de color verde con un trébol negro en el medio. En definitiva estaba vestida casi como un arlequín.

Su pelo, estaba en su aburrido estado natural, marrón oscuro con bucles bien definidos, que a ella, le daban un aspecto de loca. Le daban un aspecto muy Bellatrix.

¿Bellatrix? La risa, la risa de sus sueños, era la risa de Bellatrix, estaba segura. Ese pensamiento hizo que se le pusiera al piel de gallina, así tomó su capa de abrigo y bajó rápidamente las escaleras y vio a Fred, y definitivamente se olvidó del resto de sus problemas.

Fred estaba de jeans, gastados por el uso, con unos all star negros como los de ella, y una camisa negra, con los primeros cuatro botones desabrochados, y con su capa de abrigo en la mano, estaba sentando con el pie sobre la rodilla en el sillón de la sala común. Estaba con un aire desprolijo, como es usual en el, el pelo despeinado. Estaba hermosísimo.

Al salir de su ensimismamiento, miró alrededor y vio que Fred no era la única persona que estaba en la sala común. Al lado de él estaba…

Angelina Johnson.

Angelina Johnson estaba hablando con su Fred. En un momento pensó que la atacaría, pero después de pensarlo dos veces, se dio cuenta que cuando ella entró en la sala común, Fred solo tuvo ojos para ella, y también vio como a Angelina le cambiaba la cara ante su presencia.

Bet bajó de un salto las escaleras (mala idea), y cuando volvió a tocar suelo, se desparramó en el suelo, golpeándose hasta el alma. Enseguida notó como alguien la agarraba de los brazos y la ayudaba a levantarse.

Pero al rato, sintió que de la cara dueña de las manos que la ayudaban a levantarse salía una risotada horrenda, desafinada y muy bajita y tonta como para ser de hombre. La que la había ayudado a levantarse iera Angelina Johnson /i. Y se estaba riendo ide/i ella. De Betelgeuse Belladona Riddle.

-Aprende a caminar Bet-le dijo Angelina, en tono "gracioso" y después soltó una risita ahogada.

-Y si a ti te gusta el aprendizaje, aprende a no volver a ponerme un dedo encima si no quieres que eso sea lo último que hagas.-dijo con un tono que hizo que todos los presentes se alejaran de ella, excepto Fred y Angelina que no se podía alejar demasiado.

-Bet-dijo la única voz que se creía capaz de escuchar con una décima de cordura-tranquilízate.

Tomó tres largos respiros de aire, se levantó se llevó las manos a la parte superior de su nariz, se la apretó para contener la rabia, y salió de la sala común seguida por Fred. En su cabeza pasaban miles de hechizos para hacer sufrir a esa sangre impura. En un momento sintió que tenía algo agarrado fuertemente en la mano y sintió olor a quemado. Estaba con la varita en la mano, y estaba tirando montones de chispas que le estaban chamuscando la pollera.

Fred la agarró de los hombros para que parara, ella se dio vuelta con los ojos angelados en lágrimas de rabia.

-Tranquilízate-volvió a susurrar Fred.-no era para tanto.

-No claro que no-dijo Bet pero sin creerse a si misma.

-Vamos para Hogsmade, ¿te parece?

-si, si.-dijo sin ganas de responder.

Llegaron a Hogsmade y la nieve caía sobre sus cabezas. Se metieron apresuradamente en las tres escobas. Pidieron unas cervezas de manteca y comenzaron a buscar una mesa libre, encontraron una chica al fondo, solo para dos.

Bet se fue a sentar y notó los árboles que había, se había olvidado que ya era 8 de diciembre y se acercaba el baile de navidad, hoy era el día que se armaban los árboles.

Fred la sacó de su ensimismamiento cuando llegó con las dos jarras de cerveza de manteca a la mesa.

-¿Estás mejor?-preguntó cautelosamente.

-Si-dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Comenzaron a tomar cerveza de manteca en silencio, Bet se miró en el espejo de la columna que estaba a su derecha, sin ser por que Fred le gustara, hacían muy buena pareja. Siguió mirando su propia cara, tenía unas ojeras fantasmales, sus sueños no la dejaban descansar bien últimamente.

-Bet-dijo Fred en voz más alta de lo normal, Bet lo miró y vio su cara de insistencia-, te estoy hablando hace unos minutos y no me das atención.

-Perdón, es que pensaba-dijo a la defensiva.

-¿Piensas?-dijo y Bet lo miró con una mirada asesina.-No eres Ravenclaw… ¿o sí?

-Casi.-dijo sin ganas.

-Estuve pensando…-dijo Fred con un tono extrañamente nervioso.- ¿Quieres ir al baile de navidad conmigo?

Bet se quedó pensando, procesando las palabras.

-Disculpa, Cedric ya me lo pidió-dijo Bet insensiblemente.

Fred en cambio se dio vuelta y abandonó el bar cerrando la puerta tras él. Bet se quedó asombrada, no se imaginaba que él fuera a hacer eso.


	11. Cuando la genética le gana al Cerebro

iMuchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic, gracias por apoyarme a que lo continúe con sus comentarios, en verdad me alegran el día :P …

Saludos especiales a: Drome, Agus Evans y a Dani … las seguidoras mas cercanas de Bet.

A partir de este capítulo, todo empieza a ser más… como decrilo? Emocionante, fuerte :D todo.

Y Betelgeuse, no es ninguna Mary Sue.

Bellatrix Lovett/i

P. V. Betelgeuse Belladona Riddle

Se quedó sentada, unos segundos en su silla de las Tres Escobas. Su mente no paraba de sacar conclusiones, estúpidas y precipitadas, hasta que por fin logró pensar en frío.

Se levantó y salió corriendo, detrás de los pasos de Fred, estaba dejando pasar la oportunidad de estar con él, por cobardía, no era honrado de su parte hacer eso, después de todo, venía de una familia de sangre pura, no podía estropear el nombre de los magos así, los verdaderos magos no eran cobardes.

Bet corría rápido por las nevadas calles de Hogsmade, con la capa ondeando en su espalda, le daba un aire casi siniestro a la calle principal, que estaba casi vacía, media oscurecida a causa de las nubes de nieve y cortadas por una figura encapuchada, alta, delgada y vestida de negro. Bet parecía un fantasma, dando resbalones cada tanto con el hielo que se formaba. En su cabeza el cielo se ponía cada vez más gris.

Divisó a dos cuadras, las que doblaban hacia Hogwarts un pelo naranja, no necesitó pensarlo dos veces y aceleró el paso.

Dobló por la esquina que acababa de desaparecer su presa-i¿Su presa?/i-, esto se estaba convirtiendo en algo similar a una cacería, sin lugar a dudas, parecía que Fred Weasley quería escapar de ella, y si eso era lo que pretendía, alguien que escapaba de otro alguien, tendría que ser atrapado por ese otro alguien, sin importar sus consecuencias.

Sacó su varita del bolsillo interior de la capa, el joven pelirrojo estaba subiendo ya los escalones de Hogwarts, y otra persona se aproximaba por los terrenos del colegio, aparentemente volvía de una caminata.

-iPetrificus Totalus/i-pensó cazadora, y su presa cayó sólida sobre la escalera del castillo.

Se acercó a ella, le agarró el brazo, y le sacó el encantamiento. Fred la miraba entre asombrado y con miedo, para ser sincera, Bet estaba un tanto poseída por su idea de cazador y presa –debe ser la sangre mortífaga-. Pensó con una risita extraña. Aunque no parecía ser la única que lo pensaba.

-Creo, que cambié de opinión sobre el baile ¿sabes?-dijo pretendiendo sonar dulce o algo similar, pero ese tono, no estaba dentro de sus acordes vocales.

-Bet, no te quiero obligar a nada… quiero decir, no tienes porqué hacerlo, solo fue un impulso, una actitud estúpida, no quiero perderte…-fue cortado porque Bet le cerró la boca con un beso, que podría haber ahogado a cualquiera.

Detrás de Bet, o sea, desde la parte de la escalera más cercana a los terrenos se oyó una voz. Algo casi como un susurro. Pero que la chica lo sintió tan bien como si en vez de voz, lo que había surgido a través del aire fueran cruciatus, con un único destino, ella.

P. V. Cedric Diggory

-¿Qué haces Betelgeuse?-susurró Cedric, mientras sentía como la nieve se había transformado en una pesada lluvia y le caía por la cara, aplanándole el pelo. La chica soltó al estúpido pelirrojo (en esos momentos, estúpido pelirrojo, era un alago) y se dio vuelta con un fantasma de sorpresa en la cara.

Esta vez, el que salió corriendo desde la entrada del castillo hacia el interior de este, fue Cedric.

Sintió como otro par de pies lo perseguían, y cuando escuchó la voz, se dio cuenta que aunque quisiera, estaba atrapado por su propio sentimiento, se dio vuelta y enfrentó a esos ojos que tanto lo desarmaban. Prefería enfrentarse a cincuenta dragones, antes que a Betelgeuse, y más aun, después de lo que acababa de ver.

-Ced, espera-dijo la chica- no quise hacer esto, no se lo que pasó. Perdóname por favor.-dijo en un tono un tanto sufrido, o eso pareció, Cedric, aunque no lo pareciera, la conocía, sabía que ella lo amaba a Fred, no a él, sabía que lo traicionaba, pero que importaba, si él la podía tener oficialmente, la podía besar, tocar, mientras el otro idiota también, pero con mejor parte sin duda, estúpido pelirrojo.

-Bet, no lo entiendo-dijo tratando de que no se quebrara su voz, y que a al vez sonara segura-. Yo confié en vos.

-Perdóname-pero su tono no sonaba a disculpa, sonaba más a desafío, ella lo desafiaba a que él no la perdonara.

-Claro que te perdono-le dijo con una voz estúpida, más que eso, sonó como un tejón, que le dice a la serpiente real "cómeme, no me importa, mientras pueda sufrir. Aunque sea sufro por ti, peor sería no sentir nada que viniera de tu parte."

Cedric estaba arruinando, dejando por el piso, su orgullo, su ser básicamente, estaba a merced de ella, de esta serpiente, que amaba, de la predadora que se comía sin piedad a su presa, que además de comerla sin piedad la hacía sufrir, le divertía jugar con su comida.

-¿Vas a ir al baile conmigo?-dijo Cedric, esa era la pregunta más estúpida que podría haber hecho.

-No lo se, me lo han propuesto otras personas-dijo sin piedad (pero también inconscientemente) Betelgeuse.

-Te amo, no me importa lo… lo… lo maligna que seas conmigo te amo, sin importar nada. –dijo Cedric.

La despiadada de Betelgeuse, soltó una carcajada bastante demoníaca, definitivamente, hoy no era ella del todo, la culpa no se encontraba en su lista de sentimientos, menos aun la pena o la tristeza.

Y tras soltar la carcajada, salió caminando, tranquilamente, hacia su habitación en la sala común de Gryffindor.


	12. Sangre

bHOLA!! Wii… otro chap… amo este chap, lo pensé de antes de escribir el fic Bella/Voldy jeje… bueno, espero que les guste, es cortíto :P

Bellatrix/b

Bet entró en la sala común de Gryffindor, Fred y George estaban hablando con Harry, Ron y Hermione, del baile de navidad.

-¿Ustedes ya tienen pareja?-les preguntó Ron a los gemelos.

-Si-respondió Fred muy animado, que no había escuchado a Bet entrar.

-¿Quién?-dijo Ron con asombro.

-Em… Angelina-gritó-¿quieres ir conmigo al baile?-acto seguido, Bet creyó que se le iba a quebrar el esternón del corte abrupto de respiración que hizo.

-Sí-dijo la chica después de un rato-. Oh.-dijo después de ver que Bet acababa de entrar.

El pelo de Bet se tornó rojo fuego y se le acortó bastante. No sabía cual era su mayor deseo, si atacar a Fred o a Angelina. Pero a pesar de todo, sacó la varita y frenéticamente empezó a apuntar a cada una de las personas que tenía a menos de 10 metros.

Decidió que iba a empezar con Angelina así que le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor, y la chica al esquivarlo se golpeó la cabeza contra el marco de una ventana, y le cayó el vidrio de la ventana en la cara, ya que la ventana explotó cuando el hechizo de Betelgeuse rebotó contra ella.

La chica medio llorando, se sacaba la sangre de la cara.

-Hubiera sido mejor que tu cobardía no te superara y aceptaras el hechizo, ahora tu asquerosa sangre impura esta ensuciando el suelo-tras decir esto, la gente se calló, y se apartó un poco, algunos hicieron gestos de asombro y otros gritaron algo a Bet.-. Trata de no volver a meterte con mi…

-Riddle-era Fred, le asombró muchísimo que la llamara así-veo que no te puedes decidir, si ser una chica buena o una chica mala ¿no? No sabes a donde perteneces, ni te importa la gente que hay a tu alrededor, Diggory por ejemplo o yo me pongo como otro ejemplo.-Bet se rió con una carcajada sonora.

-¿Diggory y tu? Creo que Diggory tal vez, pero tú, no lo creo, eres el único que sale "ileso" en todo esto-dijo la palabra "ileso" con un brutal sarcasmo.

-Yo, que te amaba-Bet no tenía carcajada para ahogar ese gemido de dolor que salió de su boca, al escucha el verbo en pasado.- confiaba en que lo tuyo y lo de Diggory fuera a terminar, pero no, te fascina jugar a dos puntas.

-Y tu, para cumplir tu deseo de igualarme-dijo esto despectivamente, tratando a Fred de inferior-, invitas a esta, esta… cosa, al baile, cuando hace un segundo era a mi, a quien se lo habías pedido.

-Me parece que a ti, las palabras no te importan mucho.

-Fred, déjala, no me importa, que siga con sus celos estúpidos-dijo Angelina entre sollozos.

-iAy Fred, bla bla bla/i-dijo en tono de burla, imitando la voz de un niño- ¿no entiendes que te estoy ordenando que te cayes?-le dijo Bet fuera de si, ocultando su dolor con ira.- Aprende a tenerle respeto a tus superiores, siempre los vas a tener, mas con tu estatus de sangre-dijo es con veneno en cada sílaba, quería que sufriera.

-Cállate- dijeron varias voces a la vez.

-Sí, esperen un segundo y ya me callo-dijo Bet mas para si, que para la multitud, entre tanto, vio como Morsmordre llegaba por entre los pies de la gente, y le avisaba que se aproximaba la profesora McGonagall.-Primero, quiero que te enfrentes a mi, que al menos le des un poco de honor a ser Gryffindor. Cobarde.

-No me voy a enfrentar a ti-dijo Angelina, con la voz temblorosa.

-No seas estúpida Betelgeuse-dijo Fred.

-Cálmate Bet-le susurró Hermione, que no sabía como había llegado al lado de ella.

-¡NO!i ¡ Melash!/i-este hechizo, lo había leído en un álbum que le dio su tía Narcissa de regalo de navidad hace un año, no sabía que hacía. Pero vio como Angelina se cayó y parecía ahogarse. Pero al tiempo que Angelina comenzaba a ahogarse, entró corriendo en la sala común McGonagall, y le hizo un contra hechizo, aparentemente muy complicado, y después le sacó 100 puntos a Gryffindor por Betelgeuse, y además le puso un castigo que tenía que asistir todos los días a Snape en pociones, después que terminara su horario de clases hasta que el profesor lo indicara. A Bet, eso no le importó mucho en verdad, se sacó el gusto de agredir a Angelina.


	13. El Baile de navidad

bBueno… Trece… el numero de la mala suerte pero es uno de los chaps mas románticos de la historia… que lo disfruten/b

uP. V. Fred Weasley/u

Fred estaba acostado en su cama, pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, Bet parecía otra, él sabia que siempre había tenido prejuicios por la sangre, pero era una persona bastante controlada, nunca se había descontrolado así antes. Además el se había molestado con ella porque creyó que iba a dejar a Cedric, y no lo hizo.

En algún modo, fue una venganza lo que hizo de invitar a Angelina al baile, pero ahora su orgullo y rabia no lo dejaban volver atrás, tenía que superar esto. Bet no era la única chica en el mundo, además él, no por presumido tenía mil opciones en Hogwarts, de su edad inclusive, como le recordaba cada tanto George. Pero Bet era una especie de obsesión para él, no podía evitar pensar en ella.

Los besos que le robó, fueron mucho para él, besarla era como someterse a una tortura exquisita.

Su piel era como era como tocar una taza de café tibio, no había mejor descripción de su textura que la porcelana. Sus labios, que tanto le gustaban, eran para él la mayor tentación, si hubiera dicho esto en una iglesia muggle, habrían dicho que Bet era la hija de la oscuridad, o el mismo Diablo. Aunque en un sentido lo era. Bet sin estar transformada era perfecta, aunque no le molestaban sus transformaciones, le parecían divertidas, pero le molestaba también que no las usara, llamaba mucho la atención sin estar transformada.

En verdad, Bet era su adicción, su perdición. Nadie la igualaba, para él, ella era una diosa entre medio de un montón de basura. Era divertida, seria, buena, malvada, posesiva e independiente.

Desde el día que vio a Bet, supo que no podría vivir sin ella. La amaba como nunca antes había podido amar a nadie, y también la deseaba, que ella, en cuerpo y alma fuera suya.

Quería a Bet, para él para nadie más, para poder cuidarla, protegerla, hacer todo por ella. Aunque no hubiera mujer que necesitara menos protección que ella en esos momentos.

Pasó la semana como para Fred nunca había pasado antes, a una velocidad vertiginosa.

El día del baile de Navidad llegó. El se puso su túnica de gala, y se fue con su hermano, Angelina (que estaba muy linda en su vestido largo, color celeste pastel) y la pareja de su hermano que era Katie Bell. Fueron al vestíbulo, a esperar que se abrieran las puertas del gran salón.

Fred buscó a Bet al lado de Cedric con la mirada, peor este estaba con una Huffy anónima, muy linda pero que no sabía su nombre. Le asombró que Bet no estuviera con él, después de todo el problema que tuvo con él, no iba a ir con Cedric. Eso era un milagro.

La buscó por el resto del vestíbulo, pero no la vio. En un momento todas las caras parecieron darse vuelta hacia las escaleras, era Hermione, que estaba verdaderamente muy linda, comparado con lo que es en sus días comunes.

Ella se fue con Victor Krum, que también era algo bastante asombroso, pero no tanto.

Miró de nuevo hacia la escalera, de reojo, y vio como una esbelta figura, demasiado hermosa para ser real bajaba como flotando, en medio de una nube de escalones borrosos, la mujer mas hermosa que había visto nunca. Tenía un vestido color rojo casi caoba. Caía con gracia sobre sus piernas parecía ser una segunda piel de seda, tenía un brillo propio, que encandilaría a cualquiera que la quedara viendo mucho rato. Arriba tenía un corsé del mismo color, con pequeñas mostacillas plateadas que hacían pequeños arabescos en la zona del pecho. Después cubriendo un poco sus hombros, tenía un yal a tono. Y para terminar, un collar de plata que tenía una piedra negra en el medio, hacía juego perfectamente con los rulos que le caían por la cara y sus ojos.

Creyó que se le iba a quebrar la mandíbula, pero sintió una voz que le dijo "para dejarme en ridículo mirando a otra no me hubieras invitado". Ese fue el primer momento en que a Fred no le importó ser insensible. Podría haber salido con la diosa del cielo y lo tiró a la basura.

Para peor infierno, su diosa, se encontró en el borde de la escalera con un Slytherin, pero no cualquier Slytherin, con Montage, uno de los mayores enemigos de los gemelos.

Ella tuvo el cuidado de pasar por su lado y rozarlo con su pelo.

El tiempo se paró cuando vio que el imbécil de Montage, la tomó de la cintura, pero no solo eso, Bet le sacó la mano y el volvió a ponerle la mano en la cintura, y Bet repitió el movimiento con impaciencia y lo tomó del brazo.

Comenzaron a entrar al gran salón que estaba espléndido.

Vio como Cedric también miraba a Bet, pero con bastante resentimiento, que no era normal en él, de todos modos parecía divertirse con su Huffy anónima.

Montage, sacó a bailar a Bet una canción lenta, y la tomó de la cintura (Bet no pudo evitarlo) y ella del cuello, guardando una distancia razonable.

Pasaron unos 40 segundos desde que Bet comenzó a bailar con la serpiente rastrera, y el la comenzó a atraer hacia su cuerpo, pero Bet se resistía mucho. Eso le molestó a Fred. Pero antes de poder reaccionar (porque estuvo a punto de pararse), Bet le dio una cachetada y el tonto quedó como de hielo.

Bet salió corriendo hacia la puerta del Gran Salón y Fred la siguió.

-Bet, espérame-le dijo Fred. Bet se dio vuelta y lo miró fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¿Para qué? Si de todos modos ya no quieres nada conmigo.

-Nunca dije eso, solo lo intenté. Pero nunca logro estar lejos de ti.

-Bueno, entonces no lo estés-a Fred, le asombró mucho ver como Bet después de hacer eso, se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba muy fuerte.-. No te alejes más de mi.

-¿Y Diggory?-dijo Fred poniendo mucha fuerza de voluntad de sí para no devolverle el abrazo.

-Lo dejé, no podía seguir con eso.-le dijo Bet en un susurro al oído.

uP. V. Betelgeuse Belladona Riddle/u

Sintió como los fuertes brazos de Fred se enroscaban en su cintura, y la atraían hacia él. Un golpe eléctrico la recorrió por todo su cuerpo, era como si lo necesitara. Así que se tiró más hacia el muchacho y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente. Se fueron a una esquina que formaba la pared con las escaleras principales, y ellos quedaban totalmente a la sombra de la escalera.

La altura de los dos era casi igual, pero Fred la levanto y Bet enroscó sus piernas a la cintura del pelirrojo, que la soportaba como si nada. Él la empezó a besarla en el cuello y Bet no pudo contener un pequeño gemido de placer. Eso pareció gustarle a Fred, que la apretó más hasta un punto casi doloroso, pero se equilibraba con las caricias y besos que este le daba.

Sintió como la mano de Fred se deslizaba por debajo de su vestido para tocarle la pierna derecha, así que Bet decidió desenroscarse del cuerpo de Fred y poner su peso sobre los brazos de este que la agarraban por las piernas y comenzó a besarlo, de un modo similar al que el la había besado pero entre tanto fue desabrochándole algunos botones de la camisa y le sacó la corbata a tirones.

-Con los dientes, rasgaré tus medias-le dijo Fred sensualmente a Bet, que se rió histéricamente N/A la frase es de una canción de Soda Stereo.

Siguieron así durante un rato, hasta que, de la nada, surgió Snape y les sacó 50 puntos a Gryffindor por lo que estaban haciendo. Así que se arreglaron un poco (no estaban muy presentables cuando Snape los encontró) y fueron a disfrutar del baile.


End file.
